Out of Desperation
by RavenGems9
Summary: Yamucha has fallen in love with Kuririn, but there are obstacles in his way of having him. What lengths will Yamucha go to have him? Yaoi. KxY. Later Kuririn x Juuhachi18, Yamucha x ?surprise? Chapter 9 is up!
1. Unlucky

A/N: This fanfic was inspired by a one-shot story by Something Washed Ashore called "Real Men Don't Zip Their Jackets"

Summary: Yamucha has fallen in love with Kuririn, but there are obstacles in his way of having him. What lengths will Yamucha go to have him?

Of course, this is M/M a.k.a yaoi; so if you don't like it-- don't read it.

Furthermore, I don't understand why this is such a rare pairing. I think it works shrugs (--) Anyway here we go . . . !

Out of Desperation

Chapter One: Unlucky

By RavenGems 9

The beginning takes place between the Freeza saga and Cell saga…

/o/

'Just my luck!' Yamucha thought.

He sat alone on a cliff that overlooks a dry, hot, sandy landscape. The desert was this ex-bandit's home for so many years. The heat and hot sands practically raised him.

This was the only place he felt completely comfortable. All he wanted now was to be left alone.

It seems that most of his life he has been a victim to rotten luck. Rotten luck with money, fights, and love…

He has only been alive again for little more than a year and now some cyborg monsters are coming to take him out again.

Two days have passed since the messenger of doom arrived. That boy from the future and what a bomb he dropped…

Three years from now, they will come and destroy them all.

What was the whole point of coming back in the first place? Well, it was for Bulma's sake at first, but look who she's with now. Vegeta of all people! He always knew she seeing other guys behind his back, and he put up with it. Yet she's the one who gets jealous if he even looks at another woman.

"Hypocritical Slut." Yamucha muttered. Their shaky relationship was on and off for years, and now they're permanently though. He had enough of her and enough of their stupid arguments. They're Vegeta's problem now.

"Oi! Yamucha!" a voice called out of the blue. Yamucha looked up and saw Kuririn flying towards him. Kuririn was one of the people he least wanted to see.

'He's the reason why I died,' He remembered grimly. The scarred warrior needlessly sacrificed himself for him.

Back when Bulma's now present "boyfriend" landed on earth with that giant maniac Nappa. Nappa showed off his green thumb by planting those gremlin-like things called saibaimen. Kuririn wanted to be the first one to fight them, but Yamucha just had to intervene. Trying to be bold and noble, offering to fight them in Kuririn's stead. Maybe because he's bigger and older, he felt like he had to.

Kami-sama had warned him more than twice not to get too cocky in the heat battle, but he never listen, and he paid for it dearly. The saibaiman was an easy victory, but he just had to do something so stupid. He turned his back on the enemy to brag. He gave it the prefect opportunity to grab him and self-destruct.

That thing's mad grin, before it blew itself up, still haunted his dreams.

He thought he could protect him, but it turned out Kuririn didn't need him at all. Kuririn nearly destroyed all the remaining saibaimen by himself and after the terror of Nappa; Kuririn was the only pureblooded human left standing.

Yamucha was useless to him.

"I've been looking for you. What are you doing out here?" Kuririn asked as soon as he landed.

"I just needed to be alone for awhile."

"Oh yeah, I—um, heard happened with you and Bulma." He said hesitantly.

Yamucha made a sour face like he had bit a lemon. "For the record, I dumped her."

'_Sorta_ . . .' added quietly to himself

Their last argument was after he found what was going on with Bulma and Vegeta. He was so angry, she was yelling at him, and before he knew it they were broken up. He was unsure who dumped whom, but it was clear they weren't a couple anymore.

"Why are you here? Can't you tell I don't want to see anyone now?"

"But Yamucha—"

"But what?" he said crossly

"I was looking for you 'cuz I was hoping we could train together. So when the time comes…We'll be ready."

He glared at Kuririn.

"Ready? Ha! You know what that kid said. Those androids killed Vegeta in the future easily and he was a Super Saiya-jin. What hope do we have?"

Kuririn was so annoying to him, he felt as though he was getting a headache just looking at him. He got up to move to somewhere where no one can bother him.

Suddenly, he felt faint. Yamucha wobble on his feet and before he knew it, he fell forward.

The small monk caught him before he landed face first on the desert ground.

"Are you okay?" Kuririn asked as held him up, keeping him on his feet.

"I'm fine." Yamucha grunted '_But why does my head hurts so much?'_

Sinking to his knees, he panted for air. "What's wrong with me?"

"Come on, you need to get out of this heat."

Kuririn tried to help him up but Yamucha pushed him away. "Go away!" he snarled. He didn't want help from him or anyone for that matter. He was now on his hands and knees--- out of breath. The world won't stop spinning for him.

Then everything just black out . . .

/o/

He was sinking… his body felt as though it was going deeper and deeper into some unknown sea. Without thinking, he tried to breathe but only water filled his lungs.

"I'm gonna drown…" the thought floated in his mind idly. Did he care if he drowns? Would it matter to anyone of he did?

A force took a hold his wrist.

Something---someone was pulling him back to the surface.

He could breathe right again.

However, he was still able to hear the sound of the waves. The ocean…? The smell of seawater and sand dominated his senses. Was he still strayed in the middle sea?

Where is he?

Why was it so hot?

"Yamucha-san?" a voice said to him. Something moist was rested on his forehead. His head cooled and he opened his eyes to see Kuririn was standing over him.

"You…" The ex-bandit lifted himself onto his elbow and look around. He should have recognized this place sooner. This was the Kame House. Kuririn brought him here.

"You were probably out in the sun too long." He told him.

Heat stroke? Impossible. He has been in hotter weather and that had never happened to him.

Suddenly, his insides gave a familiar lunge. He sat up abruptly but Kuririn stopped him.

"No, you need to lie down."

"I'm gonna hurl!"

"What!?" he pushed Kuririn out of his way and rush to the bathroom.

/o/

"Ugh…uh…."

Groaning, he finally left the bathroom after kneeling in front of the toilet for the passed twenty minutes.

Yamucha's eyes burned, his head throbbed, and his inside still quaked. It felt like he may die from this pain before the androids had the chance to kill him. Somehow, he managed the find his way back to the bed.

Great, now even his health has left him. Could things get any worse? Well, things could've been worse…

Where would he be if Kuririn wasn't there? He'd probably be passed out in the middle of the nowhere. At least someone cared enough to come looking for him. Maybe he wasn't so unlucky…

/o/

For the next few days, he was bed ridden with a fever. Most of his time was spent resting. However, every morning--- like clockwork--- Kuririn's ki rose to combat level.

"What's he doing this early?" he wondered at first . . . "Right-- training."

There wasn't much else to do but watch Kuririn from his window.

"Wow, he has really improved."

His form and his speed, it was so different from the last time he seen him spar.

Yamucha wondered how his training with Kaiou-sama would par up with the strength Kuririn gain from his ordeals on Namek. His completive spirit peak again. He has forgotten what it was like to fight for sport and fun, instead of desperately trying to survive.

But then he remembers why Kuririn was doing this, and his spirits dimmed.

He drew his eyes away from Kuririn and pulled the covers over his head.

"It's so useless. Just give up already . . ."

/o/

On the fourth day of being there, Yamucha woke late in the evening to find that his fever had gone down and he felt more like himself again.

"Good to see you up and about, my boy." Roshi greeted him when he came down the stairs. He was standing in front of the open door, staring outside through the screen door.

"He's still at it, huh?" he asked as he saw what Roshi was looking at. Kuririn--still training on the beach.

"Yep, Kuririn has been like this day in and day out." Roshi pushed his sunglasses more back up on his face and peer at Kuririn again, "He only gives himself a break to sleep and to check on you."

"But he's gonna kill himself if he keeps this up. Aren't you going to stop him?"

The old hermit frowned, "He won't listen to me."

Kuririn dropped out of his fighting stance. His shoulders slumped down wearily. Kuririn's small form sank down to the sand.

"There he goes again…" Roshi heaved a sigh and retreated back to the living room. "Could you do me a favor? Drag him in and put him to bed. I don't much like doing it tonight."

Roshi may have not seemed concerned but seeing Kuririn like this worried him.

He headed out to the beach and stopped in front of Kuririn, lying flat on the sand.

Looking down on him he said, "You shouldn't be pushing yourself like this."

Kuririn didn't answer him. He must've been too exhausted to. Yamucha shook his head in pity.

"Let's get you inside." Yamucha tried to pick him up to carry him in his arms but Kuririn refused.

"I can walk," he said as he shakily got up on his feet.

"Well, let me help you," Yamucha had Kuririn lean against him as he guided him to the house.

/o/

"Are you feeling better?" Kuririn asked as he sat down onto his bed.

Yamucha nodded.

"Good . . ." he lied down and curled up beneath the covers.

"Why don't you train with the others?" this has been nagging him since he first saw him training. All these days he had been there, he only saw Kuririn training by himself.

Kuririn chuckled softly and looked up at him with his wore-out eyes. " I can't keep up with them. Believe me, I tried."

"What about Tenshinhan? Both of you are near the same level, aren't ya?"

"Yeah, but you know how private he is. It's kinda hard to find him when you need him."

Yamucha turned off the light and headed out the door to go down stairs. Before he closed the door shut, peek through the slight gap at Kuririn again.

Yamucha couldn't see his face in the dark but he knew he was trembling from weariness and, maybe fear.

"Everyone else is so far ahead now…." Kuririn whispered sleepily, "I don't want to slow them down."

/o/

The next morning, Yamucha stood outside on the beach, smoking a cigarette. Yes, someone so health conscience as him shouldn't be smoking. Heh, it's a bad habit he picked up from Bulma. Despite what it was doing to his lungs, it helped him think.

What did he had plan for the next three years?

His mind went blank whenever that topic came up. Should he train too?

'_Why run yourself ragged? What's the point?'_

He had better things to do with his time. He was well enough to leave; he should at least say good-bye before he does.

/o/

Kuririn was still asleep in bed.

Just taking one look at him, Yamucha didn't want to wake him. In the daylight he looked even more exhausted.

'_I should just leave now. I'll just talk to him on the phone later. '_

He turned to leave the room but Kuririn must've sense him there and woke up.

"What time is it?" he asked him groggily.

"Almost noon."

"AH!" Kuririn jumped from bed with a start, "How could have slept for so long! I—"soon as Kuririn stood up his knees gave in and he sank to the floor.

"Damn it, Kuririn. You need to rest."

"I need to train!" Kuririn shouted at him.

"Kuririn . . ." he was a little taken back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just . . . I don't want to be useless." Bowed his head and stared at his hands.

Yamucha was extremely uncomfortable seeing his fellow senshi like this. He wanted to go, leave Kuririn there on the floor and move on with his life. However, guilt anchored him at that spot.

'_He needs me . . .'_ he knelt down and placed his hand on Kuririn's shoulder, _'I can't leave him.'_

"Come on, man. Take the day off. We can start training again tomorrow."

Kuririn looked up at him with tired eyes, "What? 'We'? I thought you'd leave."

"Nah. I'm stayin'. You need a sparring partner, right?"

'_Why not? It's not like I have anything else better to do.'_

The way Kuririn's face lit up when he said that was priceless.

"Really?" he said

"Really."

/o/

From that day, he stayed at the Kame House. It was like old times, back when he was a teenager and Kuririn was still a kid.

They trained together again under Muten Roshi's coaching. He didn't really want to. Yamucha still thought it was pointless. The reason only he doing it because Kuririn was . . .

During their many hours of sparring, he saw how much he improved since Namek.

One of the things about Kuririn that astonish Yamucha the most was his speed. He could never dream to be as fast as him. Kuririn's so tiny. How can someone so small be so powerful?

Kuririn may seem so magnificent to him because Yamucha himself was so pathetic. After all, he is the strongest human.

Despite that, he knew what little hope Kuririn had against what to come. Visions of Kuririn being ripped apart and blown apart by those monsters were ever present in his mind.

Yamucha shuddered at thoughts like that.

He remembers a time long ago, Kuririn used to be such a brat. However, Goku's good nature must have rubbed off on him. He was sweet and genuine as Goku is but not as naïve. Such a gentle, caring person doesn't deserve a death like that.

Not again.

The thought of inescapable death was less present when Kuririn was around. He looked forward to being with him each day. Maybe it was because he was so calm about this. Day by day, Kuririn showed no sign of worry or fear. How can he stay so calm? Yamucha guessed being dead twice does that to a person. Whatever it was, being with him somehow made him tranquil too…

Those three years… Yamucha hadn't been happier with anyone else.

One down side of happiness is that time seemed to fly by so much quicker. Panic and fear was slowly coming over him as the months came and went.

Soon, the monk became his only source of comfort. He begun to hate himself for thinking what if Kuririn dies again and they won't be able to bring him back.

"When did I become so dependent on Kuririn to make me feel the way I do?" he asked himself several times. If it were any other person, he would say he was in love. But that was impossible.

And he wasn't saying that because Kuririn's a guy.

He has been with men before---He won't deny that. None of the other Zed Senshi knew that but they didn't really ask about each other sex lives.

Yet he never looked at the monk like that before. Why would he? To be honest, Kuririn wasn't really on his standards of what he would be attracted to.

'_What's wrong with me?'_ Yamucha frown whenever he thought about it. _'When was the last time I had sex?!' _Yamucha realized as he thought things through.

The last year of training intensify. He was so focus on it; he hasn't been on a date the whole time. Yet he had no desire to, with Kuririn around . . . Maybe he was so depraved that anyone's starting to look good to him.

He wasn't saying Kuririn was ugly but . . . was he really that shallow? Did he deny his feelings because of Kuririn's looks?

Look how far judging by appearances got him in relationships.

Sure, it's nice at first until the puppy love wears off. Then he starts seeing the ugly parts of their personalities, and then in turn brings out the ugly in him. Heck, he probably stayed with Bulma so long because she's rich . . .

Kuririn is so different than any other person he been with. What would it be like if he had that type of relationship with him?

Would it work?

No…

Besides all that, Kuririn always felt like a little brother to him. The idea of being that intimate with his fellow senshi was unthinkable.

Why was he wasting his time worrying about little things like this? The appointed date was a few days away. There wasn't much time left . . .

Fear clutch at his throat again.

Maybe… maybe he can talk Kuririn out of this. They don't have to be there! They don't have to fight. Most likely they would just get in the way. They can go into hiding when the time comes. Find a way to survive . . . He didn't want to die . . .He didn't want Kuririn to die.

/o/

The Kame House was small so, of course, they had to share a room together. Their twin beds were across from each other.

Late at night, Yamucha lied awake, trying to build up his nerve to ask him.

"Kuririn? Hey. Are you awake?"

"Mn?" he mumbled.

"This is important, wake up."

"What is it?" Kuririn said dozily as turned to look at him. It was hard to see his face in the dark.

"I need to ask you something . . . Why do we keep on doing this, Kuririn?"

"What d'you mean?"

"I mean, we'll never get any stronger then we are now. Why are we wasting time doing this?"

He paused slightly to hear for some reaction of any kind but impatience cause him to press on.

"Let's not go." Yamucha whispered to him.

Kuririn was quiet for a moment—probably absorbing what he had said. Yamucha wish he could see his face, feeling it would be so much easier if he did.

"No, Yamucha . . . I—I have to be there. I have to help in some way."

"We are out of our league, Kuririn! We have been for a very long time."

Kuririn turned away from him.

"That doesn't mean we can't help," he said defiantly

'_Why is he being so stubborn?'_ he thought. Then it dawn on him.

"You'd follow Goku anywhere, wouldn't you?" He saw Kuririn shift uncomfortably in his bed. "Even if it kills you again?"

He waited for some time, staring at Kuririn's back, for his answer. But none came. Finally, Yamucha took Kuririn's silence as a yes.

Yamucha breathe out a disappointed sigh and turn over in his bed.

But Yamucha couldn't sleep; as the night went on, Yamucha tossed and turned.

He wanted to go into hiding yet; he didn't want to do it without him. He couldn't bring himself do it without Kuririn.

'_Why does Goku means so much to you? He doesn't need you . . . like I do.'_

For some time, he has been wondering about those two. Whenever he, Goku, and Kuririn were together, he always felt left out in some way. Goku and Kuririn always paid such attention to each other. It was like they had this secret connection that he has no part in.

Why was he all of a sudden jealous of Goku… or was he jealous of Kuririn? Great, now he was really confuse. Was he envious of Kuririn, because Goku lavishes more attention on him than Yamucha?

No, that didn't feel right.

That's it; he was jealous of Goku and has been for a very long time.

Their little group of theirs had no appointed leader or anything like that, but people listen to Goku and did what he said. Everyone look to him for strength and hope. Kuririn is probably one of them that would follow him to the ends of the universe if Goku asks him to. Why couldn't Kuririn be like that with him?

'_Who would want to follow a coward?' _a voice in head told him.

"Good night, Kuririn." he shut his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

/o/

It was very early in the morning; the sun hadn't even risen yet.

He was gathering up whatever belongings he had there. Yamucha was planning to leave before anyone woke up.

He made up his mind. With or without Kuririn, he wasn't going to be there.

Following Goku around was something he had given up some time ago. All it ever got him was killed. But Kuririn… he may die tomorrow doing that.

'_There's no way I can change your mind, can I?'_

Kuririn was curled up in bed, sleeping with the pillow clutched close to his body.

He looks so peaceful…so worry free.

A kittenish sound escaped Kuririn like he was having a bad dream and he clutched the pillow tighter. Soon his face relaxed and he sighed in relief.

Yamucha chuckled, '_Heh, he can be really adorable sometimes --No…. most of the time.'_ That moment became very somber to him as he realizes what was to come.

He stood there quietly, looking at him. This may be the last time he sees him…

"Good-bye, Kuririn. I'm sorry…" he put up his bags and headed for the bedroom door.

Just before he opened it, he heard Kuririn's voice say,

"I understand why you don't want to come. It's okay."

He looked over his shoulder, Kuririn was awake and sitting up in his bed.

"Kuririn, I…"

"Yeah?"

Yamucha's heart was thumping in his chest. He couldn't say anything else. He choked on his words and it was impossible to spit them out. _'Yes, I'm a coward.'_

A sympathetic look came to Kuririn's face.

"It's okay, Yamucha." He said again "No one is forcing you to come."

Yamucha finally found the words and said, "No one's forcing you either. Please… come with me…"

'_Don't make me beg you.'_ he thought desperately.

Kuririn's face saddens and shook his head "No." Kuririn's devotion to Goku was unshakable.

Yamucha couldn't bring himself to say any more. He never felt so . . . abandon. He left without uttering another word.

/o/

The day went by quietly. He was once again part of the world that was oblivious of the danger to come but he knew that wasn't going to last long.

That night was the first time in years that he slept in his own bed. It felt awkward to be so far away from Kuririn.

Morning came . . .

"What time is it?" Yamucha woke and the first thing he did was t+o gazed at his watch-- 7 o' clock. Today's the day--the android attack begins around ten. "Yeah, everyone probably is getting ready right now. I wonder what you are doing now, Kuririn."

It was still early, he could go back to sleep…

"Right, sleep while your friends are fighting to the death."

Disgrace, he bury his face in his hands and tried not think about it. He needed a drink…something strong.

"It's too early in the day to be drinking." He told himself, but still his hand tilt the bottle of vodka and filled the shot glass. He gulped it quickly and then poured another. This time, he took a moment to stare down at the glass; he could almost see himself in the liquid.

"Look at you…you fucking coward." Yamucha told his reflection and he hiccupped a little.

Without warning, the glass shattered, he didn't realize he was holding it so hard. Barely, he took any notice of the pieces glass in his hand. His mind was still somewhere else.

'Kuririn, what kind of friend am I.' Kuririn didn't abandon him. It was the other way around.

"I'm not a coward. I'm not!" he told himself as he hurried to put on his fighting gi. "I'll die facing the enemy not hiding in some hole! "

The happened so fast, he barely had a chance to call out for his friends before it happen.

He was searching around the city with Goku, Kuririn and the others when he was the first to come across the bodies. Confused, Yamucha looked around. He couldn't sense anything around strong enough to do these things.

"Hey, you two!" He hollered to the first people he saw. They were a weird pair--a creepy old man and a fat guy that look like he hadn't seen the sun in months.

"Did you see what happened here?" as soon as those words left his mouth a sinking feeling fill his stomach. He realized something was very wrong with them.

The old man turned to him, "Of course, we killed them." He simply said.

Yamucha backed away.

"E-everyone---!" he managed to yell before the strange old man appeared suddenly in front of him and forced his hand over his face.

His strength left him almost instantly.

'What happening to me? No!' Shakily and feebly, Yamucha tried to struggle free. This must have peeved off this creepy old man in some way. So much that he plunged his hand right though his chest.

He would have screamed if he could. The pain… was so intense.

Feeling something warm tingling down his back and down his legs and he knew it was his blood. So much of it was pooling into a crimson puddle on the ground.

'So this is how it ends . . .' both his blood and energy was leaving him.

He knew his friends had felt the sudden drop of his ki. He can feel their ki coming towards them. It's too late…

"Yamucha!"

He recognizes the voice instantly 'Goku . . .'

The android let his body dropped to the ground, like he was a worthless sack of dirt. He laid there like a torn rag doll, with no strength to move his body.

'Why am I so stupid . . .why did I come . . .' he thought as his sight began to leave him.

Yamucha could hear Goku yelling something. Even though he was yelling and only a few yards away, he sounded so distant.

Only a few words were clear. "Senzu . . . Kuririn . . . "

'Ku…ri…rin…' the name echoed weakly in his mind as the darkness began to eat away at his view of the sunlight. Then the entire world turned black.

What seemed like a second later, the world came rushing back.

Light … his vision has returned. Dark and vaguely familiar shapes hovered above him. As his eyes adjusted, the figures standing over him became clearer.

The concern faces of Bulma, Gohan, Yajirobe, and Kuririn were staring down at him.

The wound was gone. His strength was back. He was alive again.

Kuririn must've carried him away and fed him the senzu.

That android almost killed him. If it wasn't for the senzu seeds and Kuririn . . .

They saw that Goku and the others had gone chasing after them. Normally, he would have gone too, but he was terrified stiff. He was useless and helpless to do any to stop that fiend from sucking the life out of him.

Barely, he had noticed Gohan had flew after them

What a shame! A little kid was braver than he was. But then again, he didn't know how terrible the androids were.

" I don't want to go." He grumbled to himself

"Then I'll go!" Kuririn said, "They need the senzu!"

"No! You don't know how strong they are." But Kuririn already has taken off.

He didn't want to go.

But Kuririn . . .why you have to try to be so brave?

"Shit!' Yamucha flew off, following him_. 'Why am I doing this?'_

Was he a fool for coming along in the first place or was a fool for jumping back into the fire? He didn't care.

If Kuririn was following Goku to his death, he guessed he was following Kuririn in the same way.

The time they have prepared for was here. As time went by, many unexpected things occurred that even Trunks couldn't foresee.

It turned out that some of the androids in their timeline weren't as bad as Trunks lead them to believe. At least, that what he was told…

But that didn't matter much now that a new monster has risen.

Cell.

Piccolo tried to kill it and failed. Vegeta tried to kill it and failed. Cell got so boastful, it gave them ten days to train and get stronger. So its final victory will be even grander.

Once again, Goku was their only hope, and even he had his doubts that he could beat it. During that time, he stayed at the Kame House . . . he couldn't think of any better place than that. The days went by quickly, before he knew it was the night before the Cell Games.

He and Kuririn were on one of those grassy plains, where they spend so many of their stupid adventures looking for dragonballs. Just the two of them, this is how Yamucha wanted it to be. There were so many memories here.

Yamucha spend that night only way he could think of: he got drunk.

Of course, it takes a lot of liquor to get a man like him drunk.

Kuririn didn't drink; maybe it had something to do with him being a monk. Yamucha didn't know, he didn't care much for religion.

Anyway, he did manage to sway him into joining him in few drinks.

Sleepily, Kuririn leaned against him. Yamucha slipped his arm around his shoulders. He can feel how warm his body was from the alcohol.

"I should get going, Yamucha." He tried to get up but Yamucha slightly tighten his hold of him.

"Don't leave me alone. Stay with me" he murmured. He had a horrible feeling if Kuririn wasn't there with him, he'll go mad.

"O-okay."

The dragonballs were back, but both of them have been dead at least once. If they die tomorrow, there's no coming back. With both of them being such easy targets . . . Yamucha didn't want to think about.

"When I first died," Kuririn said shakily out of the blue, "I seriously thought no one would want me back. "

Yamucha was stunned to hear that. "Why did you think that?"

"Who would've wanted me around? I was so useless…why waste a wish on me? But Goku got mad and swore revenge. I--I never had someone who really cares for me like that . . ."

_'I care for you . . . I'd do anything for you, Kuririn . . .'_ Yamucha thought, a bit afraid to say it out loud.

"I swore if he ever needed me, I'd be there." Kuririn cast his gaze downward, disgraced, "But look at me. What use am I now?"

Yamucha's heart swell with such fondness, all this time Kuririn felt the same. Weak and utterly useless but despite that he still had this desire to fight.

'This is why I love him so much.'

"Are you still scare, Yamucha?"

"No."

At this moment, Yamucha feared something more than death. It was receiving rejection from Kuririn. What would he think if he told him? Yamucha's mind was filled with so many possibilities.

This quiet before the storm, it was unbearable. The older warrior wanted to do anything to make this terrible feeling go away. Even if it was going to be for a little while . . .

Without any warning, Yamucha shoved Kuririn to the ground.

"What the--?"

"I'm sick of all this doom and gloom." Yamucha said, "Hell, if I'm going to die tomorrow, I wanna have some fun. Come on!"

Yamucha playfully tackle him.

They tumble around in the grass, roughhousing around. During the little wrestling match somehow he manage to pin Kuririn beneath him.

They were both panting. All the touching and groping of each other excited him, maybe a bit too much.

Kuririn looked up at him and hiccupped. '_He's so sweet.'_ a fond thought flicker in his head before he did what he did next.

Yamucha wasn't thinking when he did it. He bent down low until his face was close to Kuririn's.

"Yamucha? What--" he didn't let him finished what he was saying.

Yamucha pressed his mouth against Kuririn's. For more than a few heartbeats, it stayed there. Yamucha finally pull himself away and saw Kuririn was stunned and staring at him blankly.

His heart was thumping so hard in his chest he couldn't hear anything else. Feeling braver, he tried to kiss him again, but Kuririn turn his head away.

"No, Yamucha." But he didn't hear him. He settled with his cheek instead. He softly planted kisses on it, and he whispered into his ear. "I love you."

Kuririn squirmed to get free from beneath his larger body "Get off me, Yamucha. Y-you're drunk." he said calmly at first. He clutched Kuririn's wrists and held him down by them.

"No. It's not that. I've wanted you for so long."

"Get off! Don't make me hurt you!" he roared, anger flushed his face.

Kuririn pushed Yamucha off of him and got up to his feet.

Yamucha remain on the ground. He was now on his knees and held both of Kuririn's hands in his, refusing to let go. The larger man stare pleadingly into his almost frighten eyes. "I am in love you, Kuririn."

"Stop saying that!" Kuririn tried to back away but Yamucha held his wrists tight.

"What's so wrong with me saying it? It's how I feel about you."

He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close.

"Kuririn . . ."

"Yamucha!" Kuririn protested, "Quit it!"

Something hit Yamucha hard on the side of his face.

Kuririn had punched him.

It happened so fast, he didn't see it coming. Yamucha's head jerk backwards and his cheek began to swell. Kuririn pulled himself out of his grasp.

"Wait!" Yamucha called after him but he was already gone. He took off into the sky as fast as he could away from him.

Yamucha sat there for a long moment. His heart was still beating fast. He was only half aware of what he had done. It passed like it was some dream. He couldn't control himself. The words just came out of his mouth. He said that he loves him and he kissed him. He wanted him badly . . .

He remembered all his talk about getting married and having children. Just thinking about that made he him furious.

"What woman would want you anyway?" Yamucha said bitterly as though he was still here. "You're bald . . . you're short. You don't even have a fucking nose! You should be happy someone like _me_ wants _you_!"

Tears gather in his eyes. He felt like such a fool. What happened replay over in his head for the rest of the night.

How could he be so stupid...What made him to think Kuririn would want him?

TBC


	2. Bitter

Slight warning—this will be a little dark.

Chapter Two: Bitter

The day of the Cell Games, Kuririn avoided eye contact with him, and stood in front at Goku's side. Yamucha wanted to speak with him before then, but it was too late. That was not the time or place to discuss such things.

Kuririn was also doing his best to pretend he was not there. That was worst insult Yamucha ever received.

"At least, look at me, you bastard!" Yamucha wanted to yell at him. He surprised how he was able to keep his mouth shut.

While Goku was fighting Cell, he would catch himself gazing at Kuririn. The monk's eyes were still straight forward, following Goku as he fought--like the rest of them. However, Yamucha was trying to find some comfort in looking at him, but what he felt instead was embarrassment and rage. So, he turned his gaze to elsewhere. Anywhere that Kuririn wasn't in his view.

That day was the first time he had a glimpse of that "woman". When Cell vomited her out, out of their entire group, Kuririn was the first one to run to her side.

The scarred warrior was shocked by such concern he showed to that thing. He held her and called out her name.

Is that why Kuririn had no love for him? Was he saving it all for her?

No, he has to stay focus to what's going on. Now was not the time to act petty. Cell was still alive.

/o/

By some miracle, Gohan managed to kill Cell. Finally it was over, but unfortunately, took their beacon of light and cheerfulness ---that was Goku-- away.

When the dust settled, Yamucha tried to make himself useful by helping to take the wounded to Kami's Point. Gohan, what a brave kid, the least Yamucha could offer was to carry the exhausted child. The kid has been through so much…

Yamucha flew in front of the formation but he couldn't help but look at the others flying close behind him. His eyes fell on Kuririn---still carrying that android woman. The way the monk gazed at her as they flew, he was so enthrall with her…

Yamucha wrenched his sight from them. "Just look ahead." he muttered to himself.

/o/

At Kami's point the matter of the wishes was settled quickly.

Trunks was alive and well again but Goku had refused revival. To the surprise of everyone, he said he was better off dead. But what surprised Yamucha the most was the wish Kuririn asked for.

"This shouldn't be bothering me." He muttered to himself.

Kuririn tried to wish that woman and her brother human again. Some dark part of him cheered when Shenlong said it was impossible.

But still the question remained _'Why was Kuririn doing this for her?'_

Why was he wasting such effort on someone that would never love him, when someone he that loves him more than anything was standing right there?

Yamucha did he best to conceal his true feelings while he was with his friends.

Oh, how Yamucha loathed this woman long before he even set eyes on her. Three years of his life was full of terror and dread because of her existence and now she'd stolen Kuririn so effortlessly from him.

'_What does Kuririn expect from that thing anyway?'_

/o/

Gradually, everyone started to leave and head for home.

The only ones left on Kami's Point were Yamucha, Kuririn and Piccolo.

Piccolo was mediating on the other side of the Point, not really caring if anyone were still here.

Now was the time, he couldn't stay quiet anymore. He had to speak with him right now.

Kuririn was standing on the edge of opposite of Piccolo, staring down at the earth far below, when he approach him. Somehow, Yamucha has to make him understand how he feels.

However, he still felt the sting of embarrassment as he thought of last night. Then a second thought came to mind.

Maybe he can say he was just drunk and he didn't mean any of those things he said. Things can go back to way they were between them.

"Kuririn--"he uttered his name softly.

"Yamucha-san, please…" he quickly cut him off, "don't talk to me now." He didn't give Yamucha a chance to say anything else before he dive Kami's Point and disappeared in the clouds below.

Yamucha felt so numb…Kuririn didn't even what to speak with him anymore. Even after all they have been through together. He . . .

Yamucha stood there frozen, feeling even more crushed than he did the night before.

Why did it hurt?

This didn't make sense! It didn't hurt this much when he broke up with Bulma.

Maybe it didn't because their relationship was just composed of arguing and cheating on each other. When they broke up he was mad but at the same time he was relieved.

But with Kuririn…did it hurt because he thought he could be happy with him?

"What a stupid thing to think!" he chuckled at how idiotic he felt.

"Why should I give a damn? I can have anyone I want. Kuririn doesn't mean anything at all." He told himself.

/o/

Everyone went their separate ways.

Even Puar, who always seemed to by his side, had left for advanced transformation schooling.

Yamucha was alone.

He didn't even bother going back the Kame House for his stuff. The idea of bumping into Kuririn made him sick. Instead, he went straight back to his condo in the city.

He never wanted to see Kuririn again.

/o/

Three months later…

It was 2 o'clock in the morning when the phone rang. Half awake, Yamucha reach for it in the dark.

"Hello?"

No one answered him at first.

"Hello?" Nothing. Yamucha cursed into the phone, he woke for nothing! He was about to hang up when a voice faintly on the other end,

"Y-Yamucha-san?" it said

He paused. Was that…? He put the receiver back up to his ear and muttered into the phone,

"Kuririn?"

"H-hi, Yamucha." Kuririn stuttered nervously.

"Hey, Kuririn." Yamucha turned on the lamp, now wide awake. This was the thing he least expected. He thought Kuririn never wanted to speak to him again.

"How are you doing?"

"Uh, Fine. And you?"

"Good."

They were quiet for a while. It's like the two men were unsure what to say.

"This is silly," Kuririn broke the silence. "I'm sorry I woke you up. I'll call back some other time."

"No, wait!" Yamucha said hastily before he had the chance to hang up. If Kuririn hang up now, he may never hear from him again.

He had to talk about something—anything! Just as long Kuririn didn't hanged up.

/o/

Finally after twenty minutes of talk, they both decided that they needed some sleep.

They hanged up but Yamucha laid awake thinking. His mind was still buzzing with thoughts about Kuririn. He still held feelings for the monk and maybe—just maybe-- he wasn't so out of his reach after all.

Just then, Yamucha realize what appeal Kuririn has. Every sex partner he had, he always had to be careful. In fear he may get carry away and hurting-- maybe even killing them. Sometimes he didn't know his own strength. But with Kuririn, he will never have to worry about crap like that.

There would be no barriers. No holding back. They'll thrive off each other's strength…

"Stop that!" he scolded his wild imagination

Kuririn called because he missed him as a friend. He wouldn't want any of that.

/o/

Once ever so often, the phone would ring and Kuririn would be on the other end. Yamucha felt little sick with himself because it was like he live for the phone to ring and to hear Kuririn's voice. He longed for the comfort it brought like it did during their years of training.

It was almost like old times.

Almost.

He had yet to see Kuririn again in person. All they had were the phone calls to one another. Sometimes, he can hear Kuririn's nervousness in his voice whenever he suggested it.

Was he afraid of him?

Sensing this, Yamucha kept their conversations calm and casual as possible. They made no mention of that night like it never happened. Finally, after a couple of weeks of talk, Yamucha invited him to come over to his place so they can watch a game together and Kuririn agreed.

/o/

It was a cool autumn evening the day of the game.

Yamucha sat anxiously in his place's living room, wondering when Kuririn would get here.

'_He's late. Did he chicken out or something?' _

The game had already started and was fifteen minutes in.

_**Buzzt**_---_**Buzzt**_ his intercom sounded.

Yamucha nearly jumped at the sudden sound. He rushed over to answer it.

"Who is it?"

"It's me." Kuririn's voice sounded from the speaker.

"Great, I'm buzzing you in."

Yamucha heart was thumping in his chest as he waited for Kuririn.

In less than a minute Kuririn was at his door.

"Hey, Kuririn! I'm glad you made it."

Kuririn slipped off his jacket and came in.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?"Kuririn said quietly, looking up at him.

It must've been chilly outside because Kuririn's cheeks had a slight rosy look. Yamucha force himself not to stare at him for too long. There were times he thought Kuririn as just plain—ordinary, and moments when he thought he was the most adorable thing possible.

They settled down on the couch.

"Here." Yamucha offered him a glass mug full of beer.

"Uh, you know I don't drink,"

"Aww, Come on, just one beer. I don't like drinking alone."

After a half moment of hesitation, Kuririn accepted it.

"So, what I missed?" he asked

"Nothing much. They barely started . . ."

/o/

It was quiet for a while. They sat side by side for the first time in months.

They were halfway though their beers when they started talking idly during the commercials.

But then Kuririn got very quiet, like he was trying to decide if this was the right moment for something.

"Um, Yamucha-san?" he said softly.

"What?"

He smiled sheepishly and said,

"We were both drunk and we didn't know what we were doing?"

He instantly knew what he was talking about—that night over three months ago. Yamucha gave a lighthearted laugh, "Yeah, You're right, you're right."

"Even if I was . . ." Kuririn swallowed uncomfortably as he rethinks his words. "You're much as a brother to me as Goku is. So I'll never…"

Kuririn abruptly paused and brought his hand to his mouth and yawned a little.

"I still want to be friends . . . Yamucha, I really missed you."

He yawned a great yawn and leaned back on Yamucha's couch.

" I'm just so sleepy now. I don't understand it." he yawned again, blinking his eyes rapidly, as though he was trying to shake the sleep from them. But the drowsiness was winning . . .

"You should lie down." Yamucha offered

"Yeah . . ." without any question of the proposal, he lie down and his eyes fluttered closed. Yamucha eyed Kuririn intently. He took another swig of beer, set his drink on the coffee table and moved toward his friend.

" Hey…" he whispered

He shook him lightly, but Kuririn didn't stir.

"Kuririn…"he took hold of his chin and tilted his face towards his.

Yamucha leaned forward—so close he could feel his warm moist breath on his face. His lips brushed softly against his and lightly, Yamucha kissed him .With no resistance from Kuririn, the light kiss deeper—more vigorous as Yamucha took total control of his mouth.

He pulled away finally and looked at him once more.

Even after all that, Kuririn do not wake.

He stroke Kuririn's cheek as he stared hard at him.

Thinking. Deciding. Is this what he really wanted?

Yes, he was sure. He didn't spend all that time thinking about it, wanting it, and he didn't go this far to go only half way.

This was the moment he was waiting patiently for.

There was no question why Kuririn was asleep now.

The beer. Yamucha spike it with a drug. It was odorless and tasteless. Kuririn didn't detect it at all. The guy he bought it from told him to use only a tiny pinch of the powder; however, Yamucha used the whole pouch. He was unsure that one little pinch was enough to knock out a man of Kuririn's strength.

Now, Yamucha has hours to do whatever he wanted to do.

This plan was spawned from both anger and lust. That look on his face when he told him that he loves him was burned into his memory.

Confusion. Shock. Panic. Kuririn couldn't wait to get away from him.

He bared his soul and deepest feelings to him and the monk just spat on them. They disgusted him---he disgusted Kuririn! It was so unbelievable! He was there—on his knees!—saying that he loves him.

During those months alone, he never knew he could experience such bitterness.

"I was dense to think I was in love with you. I must've been so desperate." He said as though he could hear him. He was furious with Kuririn. Everything he did now seem to suffer because of him.

His luck in new relationships has gotten even worse because he spend all of his energy thinking about him. The ex-bandit hated moments when he found himself wishing the person he was with were Kuririn instead.

One example, he was on a date with some air-head girl he thought was pretty. But the only thing she was good for was yapping his ear off with her pointless chatter. Moments like these he would let his thoughts drift…

"What would Kuririn say if he was here?" He would think.

When he saw something amazing with his date he would think, "Oh, Kuririn would have enjoyed this."

And finally, when he kissed his date, memories of that night with Kuririn would invade his thoughts. It would spoil the moment and the entire date for him.

He hates him, yet he wants him more than anything.

/o/

Weeks earlier. . .

"He's not worth it." He tried convincing himself as he lay awake one night thinking about him .That Kuririn was just some bald, nose-less, midget and wasn't worth the angst. But then again, that bald, nose-less, midget rejected him. How pitiful was that!

Out of that bitterness, fantasies came to him. At first, the thought of sex with him was unthinkable, now it was all he could think about.

The tipping point came when Kuririn made contact with him again. Just the sound of his voice flushed back so many pleasant memories.

Late one night after talking with Kuririn on the phone, thinking about him, wanting him --feeling anger that he knew it would never come true.

The idea of forcing himself on him flashed into his thoughts.

"I can't do that." Yamucha was terrified that he even let such a thought enter his mind.

"Even if I wanted to he's far too strong. I'd never…"

'_There's other ways than brute force.' _

Yamucha's throat went dry. It's possible…if he…

"No." he locked that thought away at the back of his mind.

But new thoughts similar to it came. Every time he locked one away a new, stronger one took its place.

What can he do to not get caught?

How would he make him submissive?

What would be like when it happens?

He ran out of room in his head to hide these thoughts from himself.

Was he going mad? Why did he want this so badly? It was coming to a point when the only way to alleviate him was to carry it out.

/o/

Of course, he knew he'd never overpower him, but look at him now! He's in a coma-like state. Defenseless. Powerless! There's nothing he can do to stop him.

He moved Kuririn from couch to the bedroom. Carefully, close to being lovingly, Yamucha place Kuririn's slumbering body onto his bed.

He wanted something to remember this. Yamucha made certain the video camera he set up had a good view of them then set on record.

Stripping Kuririn of his shirt, he gazed down at his chest and saw his body was not without flaws. Many scars crisscrossed on his chest and back.

Yamucha's body was the just the same. He had scars from all the fights he had been in.

"Oh, Kuririn. Why couldn't you understand why wanted you?"

There was a strong kinship between them. Neither them have ever been lucky. Both of them were always in fights that they virtually had no chance of winning. As though, they were pawns just trying to buy some time until someone stronger came to save the day.

It baffled him of how Kuririn was always so willing to play that role. So self-sacrificing . . .

Why…?

His eyes left Kuririn's face and traveled down to his chest.

The larger man lowered his head to one of the scars that lied on the shoulder. He tenderly kissed it, and allowed his mind to fall into a fantasy of what would it be like if Kuririn was awake for this. Imagining Kuririn's hands touching him and his voice saying things the ex-bandit wanted to hear so badly.

'Yamucha . . .'Kuririn's voice rang in his head

Yamucha had to open his eyes and look at him to make sure what he heard was only in his head. Of course, it was. He saw Kuririn's eyes were still close, as though he was sleeping . . . dreaming.

"Kuririn."

He rested his hands on Kuririn's waist and --Oh, -- how tiny it was! He didn't expect he would be so draw to him this way. There was something else he didn't notice before. Nice warmth and a pleasant energy radiated from the monk. It was kinetic.

He strip Kuririn of his pants and boxers, leaving his lower half vulnerable to him. He quickly disposed of his own clothes as well.

Finally, there was nothing between them now. His skin pressed against Kuririn's. He could feel the full extent of his warmth and spirit.

Yamucha admire and was surprise by how soft his skin was against his. Occasionally, a scar would cross the path of his hands as they roam Kuririn's body.

Having that much control over him was intoxicating. His body was so relax, limp more like it. The monk was almost like a puppet in his arms.

Yamucha manipulated Kuririn's body until recreated the same position of that night when he declared his love and was rejected. His larger body was looming over Kuririn's smaller one. However, there was one stark difference; Yamucha's hips were settled between Kuririn's legs.

Yamucha could hear his heart beating loudly in his ears. He had so many dreams like this. This didn't seem real at all to him.

"Maybe am I dreaming, Kuririn." He said softly to his unconscious friend. "No, if this really is a dream. You'll wake up Kuririn. You'd embrace me…accept me, wouldn't you? If I was dreaming…"

Real or not, he couldn't prolong this much longer.

He was slightly concerned that the pain would somehow awake Kuririn from his deep slumber. But Kuririn's body was loose and relaxed, it made Yamucha's invasion of it so easy. He glided all the way into him, as smooth as silk.

Yamucha moaned noisily "Shit, Kuririn. I didn't think you'd be this tight." The inter walls of him seize around his erection tightly. It clasped him so fiercely with his heat.

"Uh…uh…" Kuririn cried out weakly and his face cringed.

Yamucha was mildly surprised by this, "You can feel it, huh?" the ex-bandit murmured into his ear. Kuririn's body shuddered as though he was trying to move.

Yamucha sneered, pleased that Kuririn won't remember any of this; he had the freedom to say whatever he wanted.

"You deserve this," he hissed heatedly.

Yamucha died once because he was thinking of him and nearly a second time because of the same thing. '_I deserve this!'_

He clutched Kuririn tighter to him and began to thrust hard…

Kuririn cried out and struggled feebly against him. But eventually, his cries stopped.

The drug was too strong for him to stay in that state for long.

Kuririn's face became relax and peaceful, neither pain nor any sign of awareness appear. The tenseness left his body and his form yielded in Yamucha's grasp.

"That's better." He got a little nervous there. For a moment, he thought the drug wasn't working at all.

Yamucha closed his eyes and just focused on the sensation as he thrust in and out of him. Not having a single care what he was doing was wrong.

He took advantage of him, while the game-- they were watching together as friends-- still played loudly on the television in the other room.

TBC

Okay, the story's gonna get little darker than this but then it will get lighter.

Then dark again

Then light.

Then dark.

Well, you get the idea.

For anyone who's interested the next chapter --"Aftermath" --will be up in a few days. At the very most , it'll come in a week.

Ta-ta for now.


	3. Aftermath

Chapter Three: Aftermath

/o/

Yamucha stared down at the city lights from the small balcony of his condo, thinking about what he had done. His body half dressed in a pair of freshly clean jeans and his bare chest was exposed to the cool night air. Yamucha didn't mind the chilliness in the air. The autumn wind cooled the sweat that still clinked to his skin.

He took out the pack of cigarettes and the book of matches he had in his pocket. He lit one up and one deep inhale and exhale later he felt much better. More satisfied.

The ex-bandit thought the aftermath of this would be crippling guilt but no, he didn't feel any of it at all.

In fact, he was more upset about the game he just finished watching. The team, he had betted money on, lost. Great, there's two-hundred Zeni he'll never see again.

He tapped the cigarette on the edge of the railing and let the ashes fall to the streets below. Lazily brought the cigarette back to his lips as the recent events played in his thoughts again.

/o/

At first, it felt awkward to "make love" to someone who was "asleep".

But at that moment, Kuririn ceased being a friend—even a person—in Yamucha's eyes. He became an object that Yamucha could take out his frustrations on. Treated in a way he had never handle any of his lovers before. His grip on him was so fierce; it would have torn a normal person apart. There were no sweet caresses or loving words here; he was merciless as he thrust into him.

His climax came and went and all the affection and all the anger he held in his heart for Kuririn left him in one big rush.

/o/

Yamucha headed back inside and the first thing his eyes fell on was Kuririn asleep. Yamucha had the decency to cover his undressed body with his bed comforter.

His face… so serene…The ex-bandit would have said he was sleeping if he didn't know the true he was drugged into submission.

He set himself down on the edge of the bed next to the smaller man.

His fellow senshi showed no signs of waking. Yamucha didn't know how long he has before he does, but it doesn't look it will be anytime soon.

"I just wish…"he muttered to himself.

Part of him wanted to keep Kuririn like this. So he wouldn't be able to run away and leave him again. Have the monk be with him for the rest of his life. . .

He drew Kuririn's body into his lap. The smaller man's head rested on his shoulder and his back against Yamucha's broad chest. He did this just to have his warmth and energy close to his body again.

"This is nice…Kuririn. . ."he rested his face in the crook of his neck and breathe the smaller man's scent. Slightly disappointed that Kuririn did not rouse or reacted to any of his touches.

No, this is not what he sought after. A lifeless Kuririn would mean nothing to him. What was Kuririn without his smile and timid charm? What Yamucha ultimately yearn for was a true union of their souls and bodies to be mutual. Of course, what he had done was far from a true union. Such a thing would never exist between them . . .

Bitterness from all those months stirred up in him again. He still had this attachment to him and he longed to be free of it.

In this quiet moment, he became aware of a slight whirling sound.

The video camera, he almost forgot about that. It was still pointed at them and rolling…

He smirked at the chance to humiliate his friend even further.

He position Kuririn's legs until there was nothing hidden from the camera's lens and Kuririn lost all modesty.

Yamucha's grin broaden, he would be ashamed of himself if he wasn't enjoying this so much.

At this moment, his body belongs to him and he could do whatever he desired.

He took him again while the camera watched.

After this night he plans to cut all ties with him. He got what he wanted from him and now he was finished with him.

"That's right; you're nothing to me now."

/o/

4 o'clock in the morning. . .

Yamucha was finished with Kuririn--now and forever. Now there was only the matter of covering things up.

He changed the sheets and put the camera away.

He took Kuririrn to the tub and filled it with hot water, cleansing him thoroughly of any evidence that may be discovered.

Afterwards, Yamucha dried and dressed him carefully, in a way a small girl would dress a doll she loved. Taking great care he was dress exactly the way his was that night. Then he placed him back on the couch.

/o/

Rain splattered against the windows when Yamcha left the shower, dried and dressed himself.

Now completely clothed he headed back in the living room and he saw Kuririn was still sleeping. . .

How long the drug's effects were supposed to last? He wondered…

The foreshadowing feeling of dread cast over him as he looked down at Kuririn.

His chest raise and fell slightly as he took very shallow breathes. His skin…it appeared different somehow. He never seen Kuririn so pale… Yamucha touched Kuririn's cheek and it felt so icy.

Why did he feel so cold?

Why was his breath so shallow?

Realization dawn on him of what was happening…

'_No, is Kuririn dying?' _horror filled Yamucha. Could this drug he gave him be slowly killing him? Did he give him too much! An overdose?!

"No," Yamucha chuckled dismissively as he shook his head, something like this was impossible, "I must be overreacting. You're fine, Kuririn."

But concern still plagued him.

"Your ki…If I check your ki, it'll be just as strong as usual. There's no way you could die like this…"

Yamucha focus and expected to feel Kuririn's full power and radiance, however what he felt instead terrified him.

His ki was flickering like a flame of a candle on the verge of being blown out.

There was no doubt now. Kuririn was really dying!

Yamucha didn't want this to happen! In his panic a thought came to him.

A senzu--he needed a senzu seed! He knew he had one!

He rush back to the bedroom and yanked his bed stand draw open and dump all of its contains onto the floor. In the mist of the mess he found one. It was an old and winkled senzu that Yamucha had for so long he forgotten how he got it. Will it still even work?

He rushed back to him and cradled his head in his hands.

"Please, Kuririn! Swallow it." Yamucha he opened Kuririn's mouth and gentle forced it down his throat. He had no idea if senzu seeds worked on poisons or drugs. But this was his only hope. . .

Moments passed and nothing happen. It didn't work. It didn't work . . .

"Please . . . wake up." He pleaded-- his voice hoarse.

He rested Kuririn's head back down, and he looked even paler than he did a minute ago. Yamucha felt his ki shrink even more. This wasn't happening… this couldn't be. But it was- Kuririn was dying right before his eyes . . .

What was left to do?

He reached for the phone and dialed 9-1--…he paused. The hospital? No, they'll do blood tests and check his body and any doctor will know what he had done to him. He can't risk that.

Shakily, he put the receiver down. Yamucha flopped back down on the couch and buried his face in his hands. He was completely lost of what to do?

He did not want Kuririn to die, yet he didn't want to get caught.

Should he …should he let him die…?

Let him die…? What would he do with the body?

Buried it?

No, he can't let anything be found. He'll have to burn it.

What will he tell his friends? Muten Roshi would have known he came here. What would he tell --?

"Yamucha?"

His heart nearly stopped when he heard that voice said his name. It took a moment for him to realize that he wasn't hallucinating. He could tell by the hand resting on his shoulder. He pulled his hands from his face and looked to his side. Kuririn was there, wide-awake.

The ex-bandit was speechless for a while; he just stared at him dumbfounded.

"Yamucha-san, what is it?" He asked gently, his brow frown with worry.

"Nothing. N-nothing's wrong, "he choked slightly, trying to stay straight faced.

"What time is it?" Kuririn asked looking confused, "Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep like that." Kuririn rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah… you must've been very tired." Yamucha said without looking at Kuririn's face.

"Are you all right? You're…" Kuririn said hesitantly.

'_Shit!_' Yamucha cursed inwardly, _'Don't tell me I'm crying…'_

Yamucha tried to swallow, his throat suddenly felt so dry.

What he had done . . . Kuririn could have died.

/o/

Yamucha felt like a monster seeing how oblivious Kuririn was to his near death experience. What made him feel even worse is that he stayed all morning… They had breakfast together.

Yamucha felt like a zombie the whole time, he couldn't bring himself to look Kuririn in the eye. Kuririn noticed this and was so troubled about him . . . Despite Yamucha insisting he was okay, Kuririn stubbornly refuse to leave until he believed he was all right. He was doing his best to cheer him up. He joked with him . . . he smiled at him. . .

"_Damn it. How can Kuririn still smile at me after what I had done?"_

Yamucha was relying on the drug's aftereffects to cover what he did to him that night. If Yamucha hadn't used the senzu seed and if he hadn't overdosed him, Kuririn would have waked with a headache and his body would've been numb.

Yamucha knew what it felt like to be brought back from near-death by a senzu. The best way to describe it is like waking up from a very deep sleep. The senzu completely restore Kuririn's strength and relieve his body of any soreness from Yamucha's assault. Kuririn had no suspicions.

Of course, he wouldn't know.

/o/

It was still raining in the mid-afternoon when Kuririn decided to leave.

Good, Yamucha didn't how much more he could take.

Before Kuririn headed out he paused at the doorway.

'_What now?'_ Yamucha thought desperately '_Just leave!'_

The small monk looked back at him and right into his eyes.

"I'm sorry…" He said out of the blue.

"Sorry? For what?"

"I'm sorry that I ran like that that night before the Cell games."

Yamucha felt his insides clutched painfully. '_No, don't apologize now. It's too late. . .'_

Kuririn gazed up at him with the upmost sincerity. "I didn't know how to face you after I done that. I didn't mean to hit like that."

Kuririn reached out for his hand and grasped it. Yamucha felt his guts jerked about with mounting guilt. "I just hope I didn't hurt your feelings. What you said, I…"

"I didn't mean it." Yamucha quickly lied and jerked his hand away, "Like you said, I was drunk . . ."

"Oh," Kuririn looked a little crestfallen at his words. "Yeah… I-I see…I guess I'll see you later, okay?"

Kuririn zipped up his jacket and reached for the door again.

"Wait." Yamucha stopped him. It felt like he should say something else here but what? His mind went blank when their eyes met again.

"Um, it's raining outside. Here," Yamucha reached into the closet and pulled out a red umbrella.

"Thanks, I'll give it back next time I come over."

'_Don't come back. Don't ever come near me again.'_ The older man thought _'I might do something worse to you. . .'_

"No, keep it. It's just something an old ex left. I don't need it." He said blandly instead.

They said their byes for the second time and, At last, Kuririn was out the door.

Outside his window, he spotted the red umbrella Kuririn held moving briskly on the rainy street below.

He watched Kuririn until he was out of his sight.

A great weight was lifted off his shoulders, only to be replaced with a new one.

He … got away with it . . . like he was hoping for. But why did he feel so sick…

If the senzu hadn't worked, he had no plans to take Kuririn to a doctor. No, he was prepared to hold him in his arms and let him slip away. Yamucha already had a half-baked scheme to dispose of his remains.

"I'm a bastard."

In all this time he spend being angry with him, he forgotten just how gentle Kuririn is. Why he loved him . . . damn it…he still loves him.

TBC


	4. Distance

Chapter Four: Distance

/o/

"Ugh, it's morning." Yamucha groaned at the sun shining in his face. He rolled over in his bed, away from the light and glanced at his alarm clock.

No, it's 12:44. Damn, he slept into the afternoon.

Sitting up in bed, Yamucha yawned and scratched his head.

This was the time Kuririn had left the other day. His mind's eye saw Kuririn's face as it were the day before. The older warrior recalled seeing a hint of sadness there. Was Kuririn trying to tell him something else?

'_Were you . . . lonely, Kuririn…?' _He wondered. _'Me too_…_'_

To think… he had him here…in this very bed. Maybe… he could still smell Kuririn in the covers.

He took a fist of sheets and held it to his face and took a deep whiff.

No good. The sheets were already washed and everything of that night was gone.

'_What am I doing?'_

Was he slipping into madness again? He nearly killed his friend in his hate and lust for him. Here he is now, still obsessing over him.

That memory of Kuririn cold and dying in his arms stayed with him. Being so close of robbing the world of his caring spirit, rattled him to his core.

"I'm so selfish. . . "

Next to him the phone rang. Without even looking at the caller id, he knew it was Kuririn.

Yes, that's right. In Kuririn's mind, they were good friends again, and he wanted desperately to spend time together. After Goku, he was the closest friend he had.

"You're much as a brother to me as Goku is . . ." he remembered him saying once. They all miss Goku, and Kuririn was one of them who were taking it the hardest.

Oh, how can he find the heart to turn him away and tell him to leave him alone? Yamucha wanted to be with him so badly…Sometimes Kuririn was the only one in the whole world that understood him.

Hungrily, Yamucha reached for the phone …for Kuririn . . . but his hand hesitated.

No, he has to stop deluding himself into believing he can have him. They wanted two different things from each other. Kuririn wanted his friendship and company. Yamucha wanted Kuririn's love and body. Their relationship will never work out this way.

He let the phone ring until it fell silent.

From then on whenever Kuririn called he acted aloof, sometimes downright cold when they spoke. Telling him excuses and lies so he won't have to meet up with him.

Desperately, Yamucha put up any barrier to keep Kuririn away.

/o/

Once again, Yamucha tried to have affairs with other people, both men and women. However, all of them were short lived; the longest was a couple of weeks.

It was difficult to be completely open and honest when he dated. He knew if he ever tried to tell anyone outside their group about the weird, otherworldly things he has been through-- They would think he was crazy. Showing them what he can do would only made matters worse. With "normal" people Yamucha always hid his strength and power. Knowing it would freak them out and scare them away. He didn't like doing this and he no longer wish to confine himself.

What an outcast he was. He was a weakling among his comrades and a freak among normal people. Besides that, he wanted Kuririn.

Nothing else seemed to make due for him.

/o/

He was driving air car with the top down across the ocean. The salty air filled his lungs.

Today, in spite of his best judgment, he was heading to Kame House to see Kuririn.

Yamucha glanced at the seat next to him. In the seat lay a box from a bakery. Inside it was one of Kuririn's favorite treats—Strawberry shortcake.

A swell of anticipation fill him, imagining how much Kuririn would enjoy eating this. In that fleeting moment of thinking about his happy face guilt followed like a bad aftertaste.

"This is wrong." He mumbled to himself.

He had much of a right to be at the Kame House as a snake did in a nest of baby chicks. But the draw of being close to his friend was too alluring.

'_I can be around him; I just have to keep my emotions in check.' _He had already convinced himself.

The beast inside of him, that still hates and desires the monk, wanted to take control.

No, He can never let it loose again!

Whenever he sees Kuririn, he'll make sure the emotional mask he wears as Kuririn's good friend was firmly in place.

Any desire he has for him, Yamucha would simply buried it. Suppress it!

Hide everything behind that mask and everything will be fine.

/o/

"Yo, Kuririn!" Yamucha knocked on the Kame House's door. Strange, the door was unlocked…

Uninvited, Yamucha entered and he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw who was inside.

Number 18. Juuhachigou.

He saw her there, sitting in the living room like she owns the place.

Why is that android woman here? There's nothing for her here unless…

To him the most valuable thing in this house was Kuririn.

'_No way… she's here for him_?' Yamucha felt strangely violated like she had invaded his territory.

'_But she's an emotionless machine; she wouldn't give a crap about Kuririn.'_

"Mn?" She turned and glanced at him. Her ice blue eyes judged him and sized him up. Then she looked away superficially, like he wasn't worth acknowledging.

"H-hey," Yamucha said feeling somewhat insulted, "What are you doing --?"

"Juuhachigou," Kuririn was coming from the kitchen "Sorry, we're out of tea. I hope lemonade's fine."

A hint of a smile graced her stoic face when Kuririn enter the room.

"It'll due.' She said as she accepted it.

Kuririn sat down next to her, beaming at her as though he was in total bliss in her presence.

Scowling, Yamucha sat opposite of them. This was not the welcome he was hoping for.

"Kuririn, would you mind telling me why she's here."

"Huh?" surprised, Kuririn turn to look at him, "Oh, hi Yamucha. I didn't notice you were here…"

It took him that long to notice… to be frank, there was a pang of pain in his heart.

"What's that you got there?" Kuririn asked eyeing the box.

"Oh, this? Some cake from that place you like."

Kuririn's face lit up and Yamucha's spirit soar at the sight.

However, that moment diminished when Kurirn turned to the woman next to him and said,

"Juuhachi, you should try this!"

"I'm not really into sweet things." She said in a distant tone.

"Oh…" Kuririn moaned-- a little disappointed, he really wanted to share this with her.

She sighed and reluctantly said "But since you like it so much, I'll give it try."

Kuririn merrily rushed back to the kitchen for plates and utensils.

'_No. No! That cake is for Kuririn only.' _Yamucha thought as he grinded his teeth together.

Yamucha had to fight urge to march out of the house in an angry fit.

Then he questioned why he was so annoyed . . . he became conscious that he forgotten his place in Kuririn's life. He's not competing against Juuhachi for him. Yamucha's Kuririn long-time friend and it should stay like that. After what he's done . . . he's not even worthy that.

"Thanks, Yamucha!" Kuririn return with the plates and eagerly cut slices for the three of them.

Yamucha smiled weakly back, "Uh, you're welcome." He sobered down.

Yamucha ate his piece of cake without really tasting it as he observed Kuririn chatting excitedly with her.

'_This won't last,_' he thought, staring at Juuhachigou, _'how could a heartless thing like her love Kuririn. She's just curious. Once she loses interest, she'll be gone.'_

But this went on…

It turned out she was more interested in him, than anyone could predict. Yamucha stood witness as the relationship between Juuhachigou and Kuririn blossom and grew.

Whenever he came to the Kame House, he always spotted her leaving. When he saw Kuririn moments later, he was always in a jovial mood. Sometimes he even caught him blushing, like he was some schoolgirl.

Kuririn was so giddy and blindly in love. Juuhachi barely had to do anything for this to happen. The sight of her made Kuririn so happy.

He even calls her by a nickname.

Juu-chan…he calls her Juu-chan now…

/o/

More months passed . . .

Yamucha's heart sank when Kuririn asked him to be his best man.

He's marrying that woman . . . That thing.

Yamucha hid his dislike for her and reminded himself that he was trying to be a good friend again. He said yes. The only bit of happiness he got from that was the look of joy on Kuririn's face.

He hated the situation he has positioned himself in. He'll have to stand right there next to Kuririn while he gives his heart and soul to the fiend Yamucha had been dreading during that woeful three-year wait.

Not only that, he knew he was not his first choice at all. If Goku was alive, he would have that place-- hands down. Kuririn would have never thought of Yamucha.

/o/

Two days after the marriage announcement, he went to the Kame House and was shock by the total mess he found there.

There were magazines, catalogs and books all over the place.

The only magazines Yamucha were familiar here were Roshi's porno mags.

But no, these were all about wedding ceremonies and decorations.

There were even a couple of parenting and family raising books here and there.

In the middle of the mess, Kuririn was slumped forward and his head resting on the coffee table, fast asleep

'_I see…You wore yourself out, didn't you?'_

Kuririn probably got overly excited by the prospect of marriage and tried to cramp study all this in one day.

Yamucha knelt down close behind him. He grasped his shoulders and gently shook him awake.

"Kuririn?"

"Huh?" Kuririn woke with a start and raise his head from the table. A page of the magazine struck to the side of his face.

Yamcha laughed, "Here, let me get that." He carefully peeled the sheet form his face. The knuckle of his hand brushed against Kuririn's moist cheek. Suddenly, he realized this was first time he allowed himself to be this close again. The scent of Kuririn's sweat and the soap he uses filled his nostrils.

He noticed how nice it was …

His heart thundered in his chest and he madly wonder if Kuririn could hear it.

'_Calm down. He'll notice…'_ a voice in head warned

Yamucha cleared his throat and causally put a little distance between their bodies.

'_I gotta turn my attention to something else."_

Yamucha looked at the table again.

"Say, what's all this? He asked, gesturing to all of the magazines and booklets lying all over the living room.

"Just some ideas for the wedding. I can't make up my mind, you see?" Kuririn said, rubbing his eyes.

"So, you're doing all the planning?"

Kuririn sighed weary and flopped his hands on the table.

"Well, Juu-chan's not very interested. She said she wouldn't mind if we went to a court house and got married by a judge. But…" Kuririn blushed, a little embarrassed. "This is important to me and I want to do things right. Besides, Bulma is helping me, it's not that bad."

Kuririn flipped through the magazine and mumble to himself things like, "No, Juu-chan wouldn't like that." "That's nice but it costs too much."

Yamucha chuckled quietly to himself. This was absolutely sweet. Kuririn was acting more like a bride than a groom.

It's funny how his mind works at times. He started to daydream right there as he gazed at Kuririn.

He imagined the day of Kuririn's and Juuhachi's wedding…

_Both of them were at the podium in front of a priest, exchanging vows. Everything was normal except for one odd difference. Kuririn was wearing the wedding gown and Juuhachi the tux._

_Yamucha had to cover his mouth to prevent from bursting out laughing. Was it weird that he actually thought Kuririn look cute in that? He looked so delicate and sweet. _

_It didn't seem out of the ordinary for Juuhachi to be wearing a suit. It highlighted her dominate role in their union._

_Finally, the priest recited the classic line:_

"_If anyone objects to this union, may you speak now or forever hold your peace."_

"_I object!" Yamucha imagined himself leaping over other guests over to the podium where the couple stood. In one swift motion he scooped Kuririn into his arms. _

"_Yamucha-san!" Kuririn gasped._

"_Don't worry Kuririn; I'll take you far from here. You're rightfully mine, my sweet little bride." He proclaimed. _

_Usually a fantasy like this would end with him kissing Kuririn. _

_But somehow instead Juuhachigou snatched Kuririn back and punched Yamucha's face._

_The ex-bandit landed flat on his ass._

"_Hey, this isn't how it supposes to go!" confused as of why his fantasy would go awry._

_She stood over him, her icy eyes bore into his._

"_How dare you interfere?" she said frigidly._

_She saddled him and delivered punch after punch to his gut and chest. _

"_Ow—ugh—stop it—I'm sorry!" he pleaded._

"_Humph!" she got up, straightened out her tux and went back to Kuririn._

_She grasped his hands and smiled charmingly at him. Kuririn in return blushed as any bride would. _

"_Continue." She ordered the priest. _

'_O-of course." The priest stammered _

_Wounded, Yamucha crawled to a corner and cowered there as the wedding went on as planned_.

Snapped out of his fantasy world, Yamucha frowned and clutched his chin as though she really had hit him.

"Yeah, I certainly deserved that."

"You said something, Yamucha?" Kuririn asked, not bothering looking up from the booklet.

"Oh, it's nothing…"

/o/

Weeks went by and before he knew it, the day of the wedding arrived.

Yamucha was getting dressed and ready for the ceremony, which was starting in a couple of hours.

In his rented tux, Yamucha stood in front of his mirror, fixing his tie. For some reason he couldn't get it straight.

"Grr, I should've brought a stupid clip-on." He grumbled as he undid it for the third time.

Frustration was beginning to build as he tried to fix it one more time.

No, He can't get mad now. It was a must to calm down so he could mentally prepare himself for the wedding.

"Just smile and bear it. Just smile and bear it." He repeated over and over like a mantra.

"This is what Kuririn wants. He's happy. Be happy for him." He spoke to his reflection in a chipper tone. "Just have a nice fake smile on your face and everything's gonna be all right."

He finished his fixing his tie and saw it was crooked again.

"FUCK THIS!" Something inside him snapped. Yamucha yanked the tie from around his neck and tossed on to the floor.

There he was in his place. Fully dressed and ready to go, but he couldn't do it!

He dialed the number for the Kame house. Hoping they all hadn't left for the ceremony yet. To his luck, Roshi answered the phone.

He made up a weak excuse, said he was sick. That he had a bad case of food poisoning and he wasn't well enough to come.

That night he fell asleep on the couch watching TV. When Yamucha woke up, he knew the wedding was long over with and Kuririn was now a married man.

He's all hers now.

Yamucha took deep breaths to settle down but it wasn't working.

These feelings he had suppressed… The beast inside of him, he may have caged it, but it was growing impatient and angry. It was already gnarling at the bars and he didn't know how longer he could keep it lock up.

If he sees Kuririn now he might do something drastic or stupid—like hurting him again.

Fight or flee those were his choices now. He could continue to see Kuririn and fight this desire or he could flee from temptation.

Flee…he must flee from him. Fighting it now was useless.

Go somewhere where his friend can't find him. It has to be now; soon Kuririn will seek him out to ask him why he wasn't at the wedding ceremony.

In a blind hurry, Yamucha went about packing everything he needed for a trip. There were no plans—or even a vague idea-- of where he was going.

He just wanted to disappear.

**TBC**

There may be some typos I may have overlooked but hey, no one's prefect :)

Anyway, thanks for reading.

The next chapter will probably be up in a week or so.


	5. Temptation

Chapter Five: Temptation

/o/

"Why so glum, sweetheart?" A woman cooed in an exaggerated cutesy voice.

It was late in the evening and Yamucha had stopped by a bar for a drink. He just came in here for a beer; he didn't want a half-drunken floozy flirting with him.

He tried ignoring her, but she kept on talking. "Why so sad, huh? Did your girlfriend dump ya?"

Yamucha's brow flinched. She wasn't exactly right but that was close to what he was feeling.

She saw this and let out a sugary giggle. The woman greedily eyed his face and muscles.

"I'm right, aren't I? Don't worry; Lola will make you feel so good you'll forget all about her."

Yamucha turned to look at her. He didn't say anything to her. But everything about him-- from his posture, down to the look of sheer disgust and hate in his eyes--told her to "Fuck off!"

Startled, she gaped at him.

"Damned psycho," She muttered. She backed away and turned her attention over to a man at the other end of the bar. "Hey, sweetheart, wanna buy me a drink?"

Yamucha turn his gaze back down to the table.

'_Psycho, huh?'_ After the awful things he has done, he can fully agree with her.

He already decided there will be no more dead end relationships. He'll just simply learn to be happy by himself.

As for Kuririn… he can just forget him—pretend he never existed.

But how can he forget Kuririn's face…his smell…how tight Kuririn was when he thrust into him…

His grip on his beer bottle tensed and the glass shattered with a loud crack. The barkeep jumped at the sudden noise then gave Yamucha a sour look that said "Great, now I have to clean that up."

Yamucha mumbled an apology, left extra large tip on the table and exit the bar.

So much for having a drink...

/o/

Outside, Yamucha open a small tin that contain Capsule vehicles he collected (legally) throughout the years. It consists of an old trailer, two air cars, and three motorcycles.

Feeling nostalgic, he chose capsule C-MA-14 as his mode of transportation for tonight. This was the first motorcycle he brought from his profits of mugging people in the desert. That was so many years ago…

"It's been a long time since I've seen you." He padded the motorcycle's wore-out seat.

"Aimless wandering: Day one…" Yamucha sighed wearily. He mounted his bike and drove off.

The ex-bandit hasn't rode this in so long, he forgotten the thrill he had felt from just hearing the engine purr.

Yes, tonight's a new beginning.

From hotel to motel and sleeping beneath the stars, he was reliving his life as a runaway. Instead of the orphanage he grew up in, he was running from the shame of what he done to someone he thought he loved.

/o/

Being away from Kuririn did not instantly cure Yamucha's obsessive pondering about him.

He even had one bizarre fantasy of kidnapping Kuririn and keeping him locked in a tower. However, that one always ended with Yamucha getting killed by a dashing knight that looked like Juuhachigou.

His first plan of action was to make those fantasies stop!

He took odd jobs while traveling to city to city. Mostly because he needed to keep his mind busy. It was mostly temporary work. Some would last a couple of weeks or a month.

The least chances he has for his mind to drift, the less he would think about Kuririn.

/o/

It took a long time but he finally found peace with himself. His mind no longer drifted to _him_. He even refused to think his name anymore.

A year passed by before he decided to go back home.

The only things that welcome him home were piles of un-open junk mail and a package. The package was small and he instantly recognized the handwriting and the return address on it.

They were Kuririn's.

This was the first time he thought about him in months.

Yamucha took a deep breath and ripped opened it. Inside were a brief note and a tape.

"Yamucha-san," the note read, "I really wished you were able to come the wedding.

I hope this package finds its way to you okay.

I really miss you. Come by the Kame House when you have the chance.

Anyway, here's a tape of the wedding.

Enjoy,

Kuririn"

Glancing at the tape, he saw "K+18" was written on the label. So… this is Kuririn's testament of his new life.

Yamucha saw no problem watching his wedding; He was over Kuririn for some time now.

The tape played and the first thing on the screen was Kuririn in his black suit.

"Oooh! Look at you!" he heard Bulma's voice; he guessed she's the one taping it. "Don't you look handsome."

Kuririn's cheeks blushed slightly at the comment.

"So, when's Yamucha getting here?" she asked him

"Oh…" the cheerfulness in his face dimmed, "He's not coming."

"What?! What's wrong with him? His best friend is getting married and he's not even here?"

"Lay off it, Bulma-san. He said he wasn't feeling well."

"Hmph! When I get married--If ever--"Bulma pointed the camera at Vegeta who had yet commit to her, "If one of my bridesmaids try to pull that stunt, I'd drag them here, running nose and all."

As the tape went on, Bulma got a little carry away with the camera, getting footage of everything. Her lack of direction frustrated Yamucha, and he fast-forward the tape. At the beginning of the ceremony, is where Yamucha stopped it.

He remembers what he said about what woman would want him. It turns out there is a woman and she's gorgeous.

Juuhachigou.

It seemed more like she glided than walked down the aisle in that brilliant white wedding gown. She's the most beautiful bride Yamucha had ever seen. He almost forgotten she's one of the deadliest beings in the universe. The view of the camera turned to Kuririn who was misty-eyed with joy. He had never seen Kuririn so happy . . . as though he had lived his life for this moment alone.

He listened to them as they exchanged their vows, placed the rings on each other fingers and finally kissed. Seeing this, Yamucha felt nothing…

His thumb pressed stop on the remote control, and the screen went blank.

Well, that was that. Kuririn has fulfilled his lifelong dream of getting married to the woman of his dreams, and he couldn't be any happier.

'_Good for him.'_ Yamucha thought and actually meant it.

Seeing this with any negative react could only mean one thing-- he's free… there was no more hate or jealousy in his heart.

Joy filled him and he excitedly wondered if he should start dating again.

He ejected tape and as he went to put it away. He spotted something else on his shelves--- a certain tape.

The tape was not labeled, but Yamucha knew too well what it was. He stood transfixed as he remembered. He still had this perverse keepsake of that night. That night when he lost his good reason, drugged and forced himself upon his friend.

He should have destroyed this a long time ago! This was the reason why he kept his distance from Kuririn. He hadn't looked at it once…

For a tiny instant, a morbid curiosity absorbed him.

He couldn't . . . he shouldn't look at this.

Yamucha worked so hard to purge himself of any desires for his dear friend. He can't ruin it all.

Yamucha pretend he did not see it. If he really had the guts, he would have smashed it to bits right there. But he didn't…

Instead, he sat back down. Flipping through the channels on the TV, he settled on an old detective drama. But every so often, his eyes would be drawn to it.

It was taunting him.

He shifted uncomfortably on his couch until he couldn't stay still any longer; he got up and grabbed the tape.

'_Crush it now,'_ a more reasonable part of him said '_If I do that, I'll be completely free.'_ The palms of his hands begin to sweat as he held it.

"_Just once . . . It couldn't hurt" _a suggestive voice in his head purred, like the tape itself was imploring him_ ". . . just look at this once." _

Memory of that night came back to him. He thought he had buried it so deep so that it could never surface again. However, a twisted part of his soul cherished that memory and would not let it be forgotten.

'_Just one look…'_

Like a poorly made house of cards, his willpower crumble…He popped the video in.

Staring at the blank screen for a long moment before he finally pressed "play" on the remote.

He wasn't entirely prepared when almost instantly image of him and Kuririn appear on the screen.

The fact that Kuririn at this point was probably dying a slow death left his mind. He realized he felt guilty because he had almost killed him. The sex was not a factor at all to him.

How good that felt to have him. He recollected feeling those scars beneath his fingertips. He had the pleasure of feeling his warmth and having total possession of his body. Yamucha grew envious of the image of himself on the screen. That Yamucha had Kuririn…

/o/

In the shower, he turned the water to as cold as the shower would allow.

"Did I really look like that?" he utter aloud, not believing that man he saw on the video was really him.

He couldn't have been that monster.

That person in the video had this look of contempt and lust on his face. That victorious expression when it all came to completion.

That person enjoyed that act… that person wanted to do it again.

'_Weak. Weak! WEAK!!' _He chanted over and over inside his head

He was so proud of himself, thinking he had gotten Kuririn out of his system. How did the slightest reminder of Kuririn set him off like this? Why did his body react in this way?

Normally in this situation he would have jerk-off by now. No, he was determined not to indulge this feeling he had. He wasn't going to give in to it!

"I don't deserve him. I don't even have the right to think about him anymore."

/o/

Now regretting watching at that tape, Yamucha tried to go to sleep. However, his body remained restless.

He wanted _him_—no, not his body… his presence. His presence was enough for him.

Yamucha focused, searching for Kuririn's ki. Once again, reaching out for him. . .

The first one that blipped on his senses was Gohan's. He could tell easily because it was the strongest one out there. It was bright and joyous like his father's. However, it was not as vivid as Goku's ki. No one in the world—not even his own son--could have the same presence as him. Either out of hatred, curiosity, or love, allies and foes alike were drawn to Goku.

Sensing Gohan's ki, reminded him of how big of a hole Goku left in their universe.

He drew his attention away from him and moved on. Vegeta was next. His brooding ki seem to dominate the whole area of Capsule Crop. For some reason it seemed less than usual. It wasn't like he got weaker. No, he was strong as ever. Was something different? He didn't know… was it his attitude that changed?

Yamucha didn't want to waste time trying to fathom how the Saiya-jin prince's moods work and turned his attention elsewhere.

"Is that Tenshinhan or Piccolo?" sometimes he confused those two. Their ki had very similar light to it. They're both very quiet, thoughtful and always in someplace far from cities. The way he could tell them apart was that Piccolo was stronger and Tenshinhan was always with Choazu.

At last, he found him. Kuririn. He let out a relieved sigh when he located it.

It didn't shine as brightly as Gohan's or Goku's ki, but it was warm and friendly. Yamucha lied back down, his mind still focused on him. A peacefully sleep was ahead of him now. This was just as good as having the smaller man here with him.

That's all he needed…

He imagined Kuririn curled up in bed. Conveniently, there was no Juuhachigou in this picture. He was wearing those pin striped pajamas Yamucha had seen him in a couple of times. A large pillow clutched to his body and quiet snores escape him.

At this distance he can't hurt him.

"Are you asleep now, Kuririn? . . .Yeah…I should be sleeping too."

Finally relaxed, he fell asleep and dreamed. . .

/o/

An endless wasteland lay out before Yamucha's feet… Heated winds whipped at his face and there was nothing but lifeless, hot sands wherever his sight fell.

He walked and walked in this dead land.

It felt as though he was traveling in circles. No matter what route he took, all he found was emptiness.

Many times he came close to giving up and letting the sands claim him. He spotted something green in the distance. He forced his tired body forward to it.

What he saw was amazing--Trees, grass, lakes… an oasis!

The air here was cool and pleasant. Cover from the sun, water—anything he needed was here.

It was peaceful. No more danger; the world again was stable.

Everything was safe.

He spied a figure laying in the tall grass not so far him.

Some unknown force drew him to that spot. He pushed aside the grass and saw Kuririn asleep on the ground.

'_Why would he be here?'_

Kuririn was dressed casually; there was no orange gi or any reminder of his fighting days. There was no need for them now or maybe never again. He was not a Zed Senshi; he was just Kuririn.

Yamucha lower himself to his knees and stared at him.

Being this close, the older man longed to touch him.

Maybe he can just brush his fingers against his cheek. . .

'_No, what right do I have to touch him?' _He thought and kept his hands to himself. '_I can look, can I? It's okay if I just look…'_

Kurirn yawned and his eyes slowly opened "Mn? Yamucha? Hey!"

Kuririn got up and embrace him as a close friend would. With hesitation, Yamucha return the hug, unsure he'll be able to let go.

Finally, they parted. Kuririn was smiling; so happy to see him again.

Now there they were, lying in the grass, shoulder to shoulder with each other.

Yamucha wish time would freeze so everything could stay like this. Only if that was possibly…

Without notice, Kuririn raised from his spot next him and started to move away.

"Where are you going?" Yamucha said, not exactly sure what was going on.

"I have to leave." Kuririn said firmly.

"Okay…When are you coming back?"

Kuririn looked back at him coldly.

"You're so needy" he grumbled. "I have a life to live without _you_. Good-bye, Yamucha." He turned his back on him and walked away.

Almost on cue, dark clouds moved ominously in the sky and blocked the sun. Everything went gray, and this perfect moment they had together was in ruins.

Panic and desperation filled Yamucha's chest. He didn't want this to end again. He knew lf Kuririn leaves this oasis will writher and die.

"No…" he groaned, "Don't go…" he begged.

Damn it, he was begging…again. That moment of weakness sicken him.

"You . . ."anger replaced the anxiety he had felt. Crossly, Yamucha headed after him.

How dare he…how dare shows up again and then leave once more. Giving him a little taste of what he was missing and snatching it away again.

"I didn't want to see you anymore and now you're here." Finally catching up with him, "You think I'd let go you now!" he lunged at him, tackling him and pinning to the ground.

"Let go!"Kuririn shouted at him.

"No." Yamucha snarled. "You fucking runt! Don't you know what you did to me?"

"What did _I_ do to _you_?!"

Yamucha spouted out words at random--about all the time he wasted thinking about him. How much he suffered because he wanted him. How he would do anything for him--anything to have him!

He did this until he ran out of words to speak and all was quiet.

The man beneath him gazed at him in utter bewilderment.

The only thing that could be heard was the wind blowing through the trees.

Then Kuririn made a sound. . .

It started out as a snigger than it grew into a chuckle. At last, it came out as a full-fledged laugh.

"Do you know how pathetic you sound?" Kuririn laughed in Yamucha's face, "Why are you blaming me for your problems? It's not my fault you're a damned coward."

'_Coward! Pathetic!' _those words echoed in Yamucha's head.

"Stop laughing, you bastard!" Yamucha shook him, when he really wanted to choke him.

Kuririn managed to subside from his laughing fit and looked steely up at him. "Now, let me go, Yamucha. Juu-chan's waiting for me."

Kuririn winced as Yamucha's grip constricted on him. "Stop that…" he demanded feebly, now looking a little frighten at Yamucha's furious face

"I was right in what I did. I was right in taking what I wanted! And I'll do it again if I have to." Yamucha ranted.

He grabbed Kuririn's shirt and he torn it, ripping it to shreds.

Kuririn gawked at in alarm, "W-what are you doing!?"

"What do you think?" Yamucha stated darkly,

He hooked his fingers into the band of Kuririn's pants and jerked them down. Pressing Kuririn's face into the grass, he used all of his strength to keep him down.

"I'm taking what I want!"

Somehow, Kuririn twisted his body in certain way that enabled him to deliver a kick to Yamucha's groin.

"Gah-ahh!" Yamucha cried, Kuririn's aim was true and Yamucha had no other choice than letting him go.

The monk quickly moved away from him. Kuririn yanked his pants back up to his waist and stared at him although he was seeing a mad man.

"Damn you." Yamucha shuddered on his knees, still cursing at him with every foul word and phrase he knew.

Kuririn looked down at him and what was that in his eyes? Pity? Did this runt of the litter pity him?

What an insult!

Yamucha was ready to lash out at the smaller man again. However, something caused him to take pause.

Kuririn sank to knees to the ground close to him and placed his hands on his shoulders as though to calm him down. At this range Yamucha could see his eyes more clearly, and realized he had mistaken his expression as pity—it was something entirely different.

"Yamucha-san…. If you wanted this, how come you didn't ask me?"

Was this real?

Suspicious, Yamucha narrowed his eyes. He did not believe this. It must be a lie.

Yet his face was a loving and accepting towards him.

"I laughed 'cause you went through all this trouble and pain when you didn't have to. " Kuririn curled his arms around his middle, closing the gap between their bodies "I wanted to be with you too."

Kuririn leaned forward. He paused then hesitantly kissed him on the cheek. The smaller man gazed into his eyes as though seeking permission. Then he moved in again and this time kissed him on the lips, so sweetly that Yamucha's anger vanished.

Yamucha gaped in shock at what Kuririn was doing.

Was he teasing him?

Was this some big joke the universe was playing on him?

Whatever this was, he wasn't going to let him go this time. Instantly, he put his arms around him.

Grateful tears welled in the corners of Yamucha's eyes.

"I'm sorry…so sorry…" he clasped him and wept into his small shoulder.

"It's okay…"Kuririn rested his hand on Yamucha's hair and curled his fingers in it.

How can such a sweet soul forgive one so rotten?

'_Why am I crying? Why does he have this affect on me?_'

Why was he so overwhelm by his words and touch. Strong …so strong… he always found it hard to believe such strength could exist in a body so small. Even though he was bigger and older he felt like a small child crying in his arms.

Spent of tears, Yamucha succumb to a new desire.

Gentler this time, he forced Kuririn to the ground. Shifting positions until he was on top of his friend… lover…

The smaller man appeared startled by this sudden act.

"What is it? Are you afraid of me?" Yamucha asked.

"No…" Kuririn rested his hands on Yamucha's broader shoulders and gaze at him bashfully. "It's just… different." He murmured.

'_How am I worthy of this…?' _Yamucha wondered

Clothes were quickly set aside. Their bodies merged so perfectly together it was like they were molded for each other.

He had never heard Kuririn cry out in such pleasure before.

This is what he wanted for so long. . .

/o/

Yamucha awoke in bed alone and his arms empty.

"Kuririn?" he called but no one answered.

But it felt so real, he half-expected Kuririn to still be there.

"Why is my bed…? Shit!!"

A wet dream . . . how embarrassing! That hadn't happened to him since he was a teenager…

/o/

"I can't fool myself," he muttered as he dumped the sheets into the washer and headed for the shower once more.

How could this happen? His year absent made his desires burn stronger than weaken it that way he wanted it to.

Warm water ran down his strong shoulders and back. He scrubbed his skin harder than he should, as though he was trying to claw it off.

He held back utter tears of frustration, everything he had done this pass year to forget him were destroyed in less than a day.

The only thing he succeeded in forgetting Kuririn was making himself miserable.

What to do now? Kuririn was still far from his reach. He's happily married to a gorgeous, deadly woman.

Remembering his life as a bandit, how he took what he wanted without caring that it belonged to someone else. Right now, Kuririn belongs to Juuhachigou.

He rested his forehead against the tiled shower wall. To fulfill his resolve there was only one thing he can do.

This is the only way he can be truly happy.

There will be no more guilt and no more holding back.

"I'll take him from her. I'll find a way…"

**TBC**

Oh, it's on now.

It's Yamucha vs. Juuhachigou! Who will win? XD

Sorry for the wait… Thanks to Snow Leo Luv for the review.

Updates will be every week or every other week. It depends on how long the chapter is.


	6. Adversary

Chapter Six: Adversary

/o/

It was close to sunset. Behind the wheel of his air-car, Yamucha ripped across the sea. The first time in a long time he was heading for the Kame House. But this was different than his last visit. His objective was now clear: Kuririn will be his by any means.

A very strong adversary stood in his way--Juuhachigou.

He'll still have to wear the disguise as Kuririn's friend to bypass her. But with Kuririn he'll make his intentions clear and break the image he has as his friend and reform it into one of a potential lover.

Will Kuririn accept this...?

For the umpteenth, Yamucha checked his hair in the rear view mirror. He felt a little annoyed with himself for fussing over such a thing.

"What the hell am I thinking? Kuririn isn't going to be impressed by a haircut." Yamucha took a deep inhale, thinking this over.

How was he going to make Kuririn fall in love with him? One of the things he learned in his many relationships is courting a man is very different than courting a woman. But this was completely different than any of his other affairs. This is his best friend and he's married to none other than a deadly, killing machine.

Finally, he arrived at the small island. He set foot on the beach and something fluttered around inside of him. It seems like centuries since he saw Kuririn last. He had hardly knocked on the door once and it came open and Juuhachigou was there.

'_That's right, she lives here now.'_ Yamucha was surprised he didn't occurred to him already. Before she married Kuririn, she would just come and go.

She's a stunning woman, he'll give her that. Her striking eyes and her corn silk hair was enough to stop any man in his tracks. He'd be attracted to her too, if he didn't know she was a weapon of mass destruction!

"Oh, hi!" he said trying to sound friendly; she wasn't exactly the first face he wanted to see.

"What do you want?" she asked bluntly

"Uh--Don't you remember me? I'm Yamucha--"

"I know who you are. "She interrupted him cruelly. "What do you want?"

'_I want your husband_.' A voice in his head muttered.

"I'm here to see Kuririn," he said instead.

She gave him a long, calculating look. Yamucha begin to sweat nervously under her icy glare. For a wild moment, he wondered if she could read thoughts.

'_Damn it, Kuririn! Why did you have to married something so lethal?'_

Thankfully after a moment, she broke eye-contact with him and turned her head over her shoulder to hollered,

"Kuririn! Someone's at the door for you."

"Juu-chan," Yamucha couldn't help but feel a pleasurable tingle go up and down his spine when he heard Kuririn's voice in person for the first time in a year. "Who is--? YAMUCHA!?"

Kuririn appeared at the doorway and he was surprise to see that Kuririn wasn't exactly as he remembered.

Kuririn now had a full head of lush, black hair. Never once, in the whole time he has known him, even tried to imagine Kuririn with hair. To be honest, he was stun. He was so stunned he hardly noticed Kuririn had practically flung himself at him to hug him.

"What happened to you? You just disappeared—it's like you fell off the face of the earth or something." He said excitedly as he hugged him tightly. Kuririn let go and looked up at him.

"What is it?" he asked

Yamucha realized he was staring at him blankly. It's just he hadn't seen him in so long and he had changed so much. And . . . and . . .

The older man managed a chuckle.

"The hair sort of threw me off for a minute." Yamucha said.

"Oh, that. Juu-chan says it makes me look better."

_'And cuter'_ Yamucha thought silently to himself.

"Why are we standing out here for?" Kuririn said affably "Come in! You gotta tell me where you've been."

/o/

In the living room on the sofa, Yamucha and Kuririn sat side by side.

Just a few minutes ago, he was worrying over his hair but now he could not stop thinking about Kuririn's new look.

"What brought this around?" he asked

"Juu-chan wondered what I would look like with hair."Kuririn shrugged, "I thought I'd give it a try."

Amazing. He was bald all these years and just one word from Juuhachigou—**proof**—hair! Well, Yamucha had one thing to thank Juuhachi for. Kuririn's cuteness level just went up several notches.

He wondered what it would feel like if he touches it now…

"So what happened?" Kuririn inquired, "I tried calling but all I got was your answering machine. I went looking for you but I couldn't pinpoint you down."

In the first days he was away, Yamucha knew Kuririn came looking for him. He could sense his ki approaching him. But Yamucha made his own disappear so he couldn't be found. Soon Kuririn got the message that he didn't want to be track down and he stopped searching for him.

"I had some things to do. I didn't think you'd miss me."

"Aww, come on. You disappearing without a trace, of course I was worried. Why did you do that?"

"I don't know…" Yamucha sighed, "All my friends getting married off got me a little down. First it was Goku and now you. I bet Bulma gonna drag Vegeta's ass down the aisle sooner or later…"

"Don't worry." Kuririn smiled hopefully at him, "I'm sure you'll find someone."

Yamucha didn't say anything but he did smile secretly to himself _'I already did.'_

"I'm going out."Juuhachi announced coming down the stairs.

"Well, see you later, Juu-chan." Yamucha said teasingly, pleased to have her out of the house.

She stopped and shot him a nasty glare.

Yamucha swallowed fretfully, realizing his mistake. "Uh, I mean Juuhachigou."

"Humph!" she huffed and headed for the door.

"I guess you're the only one who can call her that, huh?" he murmured to Kuririn

Come to think of it, Yamucha had never spoken to her much before. That little exchange at the door today was probably the most they ever spoke to each other. Oh well…

"Pretty much." Kuririn murmured back, "You got off easy; Roshi got tossed out the window when he called her that. Of course, He _was_ groping her butt when said it too."

Yamucha laughed, "At least Roshi hasn't change."

Kuririn hurried to meet her at the door.

"Uh---You want something to eat before you go?" he asked quickly, "I-I can make you something."

"No, I'm fine. I'll be back later tonight." She said as she slipped on her jacket.

"Juu-chan." Kuririn said woefully with a look that only a hurt puppy would give.

Juuhachi paused and turned to give him a peck on the cheek. "Don't act so worried; I'll be back soon." With those words she left.

"So, where is she off to?"

Kuririn sat back down next to him.

"I don't know…" he said

"You don't know?! Does this happen a lot?"

Kuririn looked forlornly at the door Juuhachi just walked through.

"She never tells me, no matter how much I asked her."

"Well, that's weird…Aren't you curious where she goes each night?"

"It's not _every_ night" Kuririn said as he gave a slight smile," Juu-chan just needs her space."

But Kuririn's face was telling him a different story. He fidgeted slightly in his place like he was fighting the urge to go after her.

"I trust her." He said firmly.

What was this? Was this a crack in their relationship that he needed? How often did she leave without saying a word about where she's going?

It's too soon to assume things. Yamucha must wait for the right moment to strike.

/o/

The following evening for Yamucha was brighter with Juuhachi not around. He got info what was going on with the rest of his friends. Oolong and Roshi were sure glad to see him again. They kept passing him drinks and asking him (in detail) how hot his new girlfriend was.

Bust-size—hip size, they wanted to know _everything_.

Of course, he wasn't dating now but he made things up for fun's sake.

Also tonight, Muten Roshi and Oolong were excitedly awaiting a night-long marathon of their favorite show: "Sexy Baby, Kung-Fu Lady!"

Yamucha had seen this program once before. The acting on this show was awful and writing was ghastly enough to make any seasoned author vomit. However, the protagonists of the show all had 40 DD sized breasts and that was enough to keep Roshi and Oolong happy.

Within the first half hour, Yamucha noticed Kuririn looked exhausted. His head nodded as he strived to stay awake.

"You okay?"

Kuririn yawned "Yeah. Just let me rest my eyes for a moment…" Kuririn eyes closed and slumped against him.

"Oi, Kuririn…" he was about to shake him awake but Roshi stopped him.

"No." Roshi said "Don't move him. Let him rest. He hasn't been sleeping well lately, you see. The boy waited up all last night for her."

"Juuhachigou went out last night too?"

The old hermit nodded.

"She didn't come back until morning. He didn't get a wink of sleep at all. So let him rest."

"Okay…"

Yamucha, in a very buddy way, put his arm around him.

"Woo-hoo! Here's my favorite part!" Oolong cheered, already drooling that the TV.

A well-endow girl, who seems to have master the ways of the katana sword yet had not master the ways of how-to-wear-a-bra, was now on the screen.

Roshi and Oolong hoot and holler as her large bosom bounce provocatively with each swipe of her sword.

The room was dark enough; Roshi and Oolong were too into the show. They won't see…

Yamucha's fingers wove themselves in Kuririn's new crown of hair and found it to be soft and warm. He lowered his face just enough to breathe in his scent without being too obvious of what he was doing. The hair had a sweet, spicy scent that Yamucha instantly loved. His hand left the top of his friend's head and travel down the base of his neck. It moved onward to the small of his back until his hand cupped Kuririn's buttocks.

Yamucha smirked, _'oh…It's all soft and firm at the same time.'_

Kuririn let out a little yelp when he gave it a solid squeeze.

'_Maybe I'm going a bit too far.' _He did promise himself no more holding back, but molesting Kuririn in his sleep was not the right way to go!

He removed his hand and tried to pay attention to the show. It wasn't that bad…The "Sexy Baby, Kung-Fu Lady!" had this "it's so bad it's good" vibe to it.

Or maybe Yamucha was just in a good mood. With Kuririn at his side once more, nothing could spoil this night for him.

/o/

1 am…Just how long is this marathon was for anyway? Yamucha yawned, staring at the TV beadily though sleepily eyes. Before he knew it, he fell asleep next to Kuririn…

The night went on…

Half asleep, Yamucha heard voices.

"Kuririn…" a feminine voice said softly.

"Um…Juu-chan?"

"Come on, let's go to bed."

"Mn?..All right…" Kuririn said dozily.

Yamucha felt the pleasant warmth next to him leave. He didn't want it to go but he was too drowsy to do anything about it. His eyes closed and he slipped back into slumber.

The next thing that woke Yamucha was his bladder.

He headed upstairs to the bathroom.

/o/

"Ugh, I drank too much." He groaned as he urinated into the toilet.

"Huh?" Yamucha heard something when he left the bathroom. It was very faint. It was the sound of moaning… the sound of a bed creaking.

Silently, Yamucha made his way down the dark hallway towards the sound.

The bedroom's door was ajar. Doing his best not to be noticed, he peered through the slight opening.

This was the room he and Kuririn used to share during their training. It was very different than it was then. The twin beds were gone, and now replaced with a queen-sized mattress. What seem to take center stage in the room was--

'_Damn it, she's a goddess!' _He saw Juuhachigou in the nude.Her bare figure is more dazzling than what he imagined it to be.

His confidence took a heavy blow when he saw her there and like that! Kuririn would never want to leave that.

Kuririn was beneath his wife and she was straddled on top of him…

The way their bodies move…From what little he could see, it was clear what they were doing.

She stopped abruptly and looked down at her husband. "You love me, don't you?"

"Juu-chan, yes, of course, I do."

"How much? How deep does your love for me goes?"

"Juu-chan…" he whimpered, crippled from his unfulfilled rapture.

"I need to hear it, Kuririn, or I won't continue."

"I'll do anything for you. Juu-chan, you know this."

"Good answer," she purred.

Juuhachigou was unaware of him watching this, she dropped her cold appearance . . . Her gaze soften and warmed as she look at Kuririn. She seems so . . . human.

Damn it, she really loves him.

Yamucha looked away, unable to accept Kuririn's love for his wife and that she loves him equally in return.

Instead he listened as she made Kuririn utter sounds that Yamucha wanted to provoke from him under his touch.

Fugitively, he dared another glance into the bedroom.

Spent, Kuririn now lied in the arms of his icy-eyed wife. He saw her kiss his forehead and weave her fingers in his dark hair. The beast inside him roared in outrage, "A thing like you should never have him." He wants that . . . he should be the one holding him.

Yamucha sulked away from the view of the loving couple. He headed back down stairs and sat down, his mind's eye plague with fantasies of Juuhachi exploding and turning into dust.

She's the biggest obstacle he'll ever have to face.

What he can he do? So far his only plan was to be patient and hope an opportunity will open itself to him. But will that ever come?

A gut feeling told him that the right moment will appear.

All he has to do is wait…

/o/

He came by the Kame House every other day or so. This could have been an everyday event for Yamucha but didn't want to appear too eager.

No matter what day he went, she was always there.

Why was he doing this to himself? Seeing Kuririn almost daily knowing _she _will be there. He knew she could sense the hostility from him and she only tolerated it because he's Kuririn's friend.

Did she figure it out somehow that he loves Kuririn more than a friend level? Did Kuririn tell her what happened between them? No, he wouldn't. However, every time he was there she was like a guard dog over her husband. Did she know it was more than it seems? Did she know Yamucha despises her?

"Maybe, I'm being paranoid," He told himself.

She's probably like that with everyone--- except Kuririn, of course. Heck, he got the same feeling when he's around Vegeta. It's creepy how much those two have in common.

Whenever she's in the room it felt as though he was trapped in the same cage as a wild lioness. It's those eyes … those icy, calculating eyes. Its likes she doesn't blink at all.

How can he make his move if they are always watching?

TBC

Oh, don't worry. Yamucha will get his chance very, very soon.:)


	7. Chance!

Chapter Seven: Chance!

/o/

What was the point in waiting for an opening that may never come? With a beautiful woman like Juuhachigou around, he'll have to be more forceful!

Just how was he going to do this? If he was too subtle Kuririn won't notice. And if he was too bold he'll scare Kuririn away.

One day at the Kame House he was determined to play out one of his schemes.

From their three-years of training, he knew Kuririn's routine well. It's nighttime and right now it's Kuririn's bath before bed.

He decided to "accidentally" run in on him in bathroom.

"Just here to use the toilet." He said casually as he entered.

"Mn," Kuririn acknowledge him with a nod. His eyes were close and he heaved a sigh, apparently enjoying his hot bath.

His eyes still on Kuririn, Yamucha lifted up the toilet seat, unzipped his pants and started to use it.

He expected Kuririn to go "Eek, get out, get out!"

'_No, that's a girl's reaction.' _He realized.

Ah, it's the 'we're-both-guys-so-it-doesn't-matter-if-we-see-each-other-naked' locker room type thing. Well, Kuririn might want to cover up if he knew what kind of thoughts were running through Yamucha's head.

Greedily, his eyes leered at Kuririn.

With disappointment, he realized he was done with toilet.

'_Damn it, why can't I have more urine?' _Now lost of his excuse to be there, Kuririn will notice him standing there--staring at him. Wanting to avoid that awkward moment, he speedily zipped up his pants and left.

"Coward," He scolded at his pitiful attempt.

Kuririn is small and the tub is kind of big. There's enough room for the both of them.

If he had any nerve, he would have gotten in there with him.

Wait, what did he just promised himself? No more holding back, right?

'_Yes, I'll go in there and jump in the tub with him.'_

It will be a nice, quiet, intimate moment with him. He gripped the door knob and was about to head back in when he realized something.

What if he gets an erection?

Well, one of three things can happen.

One: Kuririn won't notice.

'_Ha! Good luck with that!'_ With his size, a person has to be legally blind not to notice.

With the second possibility he was right back with Kuririn going, "Eek, Get out –get out!"

Finally, the third possibility:

In his mind's eye he saw himself already in the tub with Kuririn.

"_Um…Yamucha-san is that…?"He said, not quite able to finish his sentence. _

"_Yeah," Yamucha smiled shamelessly, "When I look at you when you're like this, I can't help it."_

"_I—I …um."_

_Yamucha moved closer to him in the water. "Do you . . . want to help me get rid of it?"_

_He reached for him and drew him into his lap._

"_Oh, you have one too. We can help each other." he said with a wicked smirk._

"_Yamucha-san, no ---Ah!"_

_He arched his back as his hand circled around his length._

"_Relax…"Yamucha cooed, "I'll take care of you first.'_

_He imagined Kuririn openly whimpering and gasping at the sensation that Yamucha's hand was giving him. He imagined his cry as he came to his release and him wilting against his chest, panting. _

"_My turn." He purred, parting the smaller man's thighs and lowering him on to him._

"_Ah!"Kuririn spasm in his arms and his legs kicked in the water as the ex-bandit took pleasure from him…_

"Crap, I'm drooling." He was letting his imagination run away with him again.

"Right! Here I go!"

But the bathroom doorknob turned by itself and Kuririn came out, already dried and a towel around his waist.

"Oh," seeing Yamucha there, "You want to take a bath too? I'm done, it's all yours."

"B-but-but," he stammered.

"What?" Kuririn said with a look of pure innocence. He didn't have the slightest inkling of what Yamucha was planning.

"N-nothing."

Kuririn disappeared into the other room, giving Yamucha a private moment to bang his head against the wall.

'_Nooo, I waited too long! I won't miss another moment like this!'_

Next evening…

"I'm a little sweaty. You don't mind if I wash up here?" he asked his old master as soon as arrival. He was anxious to get up stairs and in the bathroom before Kuririn was done.

"Um…" the old man said, looking befuddled at his old student eagerness, "No, not at all. This will always be your home too. But you should know Kuririn's already in the tub and—"

"Thanks. That's all I need to know. "Yamucha chuckled impishly as he hurried up stairs to undress.

/o/

With a nice fluffy white towel around his waist and a bounce in his step, Yamucha head for the bathroom. In there, he expected to find Kuririn already naked, wet and ready for the taking.

Yamucha had a perverted grin on his face that might even rival Roshi's.

He opened the door wide and only to find Juuhachigou and Kuririn in the tub together.

"Juu-chan, do you want me to wash your back?" Kuririn asked sweetly.

"Okay…Just don't scrub too hard. "

"Um…Um…" Yamucha uttered dumbly.

The startled couple looked at him. Juuhachi quickly covered herself and growled, "Pervert!"

She made a movement with her arm that was too fast for Yamucha to follow and --

**BOINK**!

Something ricocheted off his forehead and between his eyes.

Last thing Yamucha remembered was falling backward and landing hard on the floor.

He awoke to Roshi and Oolong standing over him.

"Good, you've came to, my boy. You've been out for an hour. "Roshi informed him.

"Wha…? What happened?"

"Juuhachigou threw a bar of soap at you. Didn't you hear me? I told you she was in there with him."

"I think you should see a doctor, man. I mean, she did hit you pretty hard. "Oolong said snickering.

"No, I'm fine!"

He knew by now the couple was already asleep in bed. She probably had her arms around Kuririn and her cheek next to his sweet, raven hair.

Yamucha's teeth grind together at the thought. _'This isn't over!'_

/o/

With his head injury, Yamucha allowed to stay overnight.

"I'm sorry about that Yamucha," Kuririn apologized for Juuhachigou in the morning.

"No, no it's my fault." He gently touched the fresh bump on his forehead through the bandage. "It'll go down soon."

"You should watch your step around Juu-chan now. She's still kinda mad at you. "

'_She's mad at me? She's mad at __**me! **__I'm the one who nearly had his skull cracked open by __a __bar of soap__**!' **_he wanted to yelled; instead he laughed and said, "I think I'll do that."

It was mind-numbingly boring today.

Juuhachigou was out –again! And once again, Kuririn did not know where she was.

He had suggested that they should go somewhere and –you know—have fun.

But Kuririn refused, saying he wanted to be home when "Juu-chan" gets back.

The smaller man would sigh and look glumly at the door--waiting.

Yamucha frowned.

He has seen this type of behavior before…in dogs.

Whenever a beloved owner would leave for work, school, or whatever, the dog will mope around the house, depressed waiting for its master's return.

"Juu-chan!" as soon as she walked in, Kuririn ran up to greet her at the door.

Yes, once its master return, the dog with be all happy and full of energy again just as Kuririn is right now. Yamucha knew if Kuririn had a tail, it would be wagging like crazy now.

Even the way she ran her fingers through his hair sometimes, it was like she was petting him. Is that how she sees him? As a pet?

Every time she returns, Kuririn would be so happy. There was not a single gripe about where she has been. It was like he's grateful that she came back at all. . .

'_This is really sad. How can Kuririn take this?' _If Yamucha was in this type of a relationship, he would have been gone by now.

Kuririn is merely blinded by her looks and the little attention she feeds him.

This woman has Kuririn completely under her thumb and she knows it. She can treat him like crap and she knows he would put up it.

The more Yamucha was at the Kame House the more it was steadily becoming clear, Juuhachigou's absents were growing longer and longer.

Kuririn told him that she would leave at night and usually come back early in the morning. Now those periods spanned days. Soon a full week would pass before Kuririn saw his wife again.

Why was this happening? Should Yamucha care at all? This is what he was wishing for. With Juuhachi not ever-present as before, Yamucha sneak his way into Kuririn's heart.

/o/

Today was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and it wasn't too hot or too cold. It was just plain perfect! Yamucha hoped he could persuade Kuririn to come out and spar with him. Probably this good weather will bring him luck.

The ex-bandit arrival at Kame House only to learn his most sought after prize wasn't there. Roshi said Juuhachigou didn't come home yet, so least Yamucha knew he wasn't out with his wife.

'_Maybe I can find him.'_ This may be his chance to be completely alone with him.

It took two hours of flying around to find him. He sensed his presense in a vast countryside.

No towns, no villages, there was just land, grass, and trees.

Pinpointing him down, he discovered Kuririn in the shade of one large tree that settle next to a sparkling lake. He was asleep with his back against the tree trunk.

There's nothing out here, so why is he here?

'Oh…_He looks so vulnerable. Maybe… I can steal a kiss…'_ Yamucha knelt down close to him and tactfully leaned forward. . .

"Goku . . ." Kuririn sniffled in his sleep.

"Goku?"

'_I see…He's still grieving…' _

Goku meant so much to Kuririn--to Yamucha--to everyone!--to have him taken so abruptly . . . it still hurts.

"…Don't cry…" Yamucha's hand cupped his cheek and wiped away the tear budding from the corner of the sleeping man's eye. . .

Kuririn's hands suddenly sprang forward and clasped themselves into the front of Yamucha's shirt. The larger man was yanked forward and his head banged against the tree trunk.

"Ow!"

"Goku," Kuririn whimpered again, his face in Yamucha's shoulder "Goku… no, don't go away. I… "His eyes opened and he out a startled "Ahh!" when he saw a disgruntled Yamucha there.

"Oh, it's you, Yamucha."

"You can let go now." He growled.

"Oh," embarrassed, he let the fabric of his shirt slip free from his fingers.

"Why are you doing all the way out here?" Yamucha as he rubbed yet another bump on his forehead.

"Goku…" he admitted softly, "This was the last place we were alone together. I just miss him..."

Unable to stay mad at him, especially at a moment like this, he forgot about the pain.

"Yeah, me too," Yamucha sat down next to him and leaned against the tree, "I wonder what he is doing there— on the other side. Knowing Goku, he's training--getting stronger. I bet he's very happy."

It was quiet for a moment. Then Kuririn changed the subject.

"I tried seeing Gohan today. I haven't seen him much since Cell…"

Yamucha was only half listening, he was pondering about the things they did in the past involving Goku.

'_How many times we've risked our lives waiting for Goku. '_

The thought that "If we only hold out for a little bit longer, Goku will come and make everything right," always seem to be their motivation. Usually when that happens, half of them be would dead or dying.

'_Waiting… you seem to be used to it, Kuririn. But now it isn't Goku its Juuhachi.' _

If Juuhachi left, he will wait loyally for her—no matter what.

Whoever he's in love with, all of his devotion goes to that one person. It's just as the same as with Goku… Kuririn would …

Yamucha paused in mid-thought.

He gaped at Kuririn as though he had suddenly grown a nose. (A/N: XD)

". . . But you know Chi-Chi. She said I was a 'bad influence' and a 'distraction'. After what happened with Cell, I bet she won't let Gohan out of his room until he's in his thirties …" Kuririn laughed, "Goku… why couldn't you see how much he needs you…Remember when…"

The way he spoke about Goku now. His face held this adoring look.

"Kuririn… you were in love with Goku…" Yamucha said without thinking.

Kuririn was smack silent by that comment.

He didn't answer at first but then he laughed and shakily asked "W-what are you talking about?"

"All this time…"Yamucha said distantly, feeling like an absolute idiot for not seeing this. "I can't believe this. You were in love with him. "

It was no secret that Kuririn adored Goku but in love…?

In one quick motion, Kuririn suddenly got up. "I should be goin'. Later, Yamucha."

"No." Yamucha grabbed his arm. "Don't run away. Is it true? I-I won't hold anything against you. "

Some outlandish reason told him he needed to know this.

A sudden spike in Kuririn's ki, raked across Yamucha's senses. Kuririn sharply turned and threw at punch at him, aiming for his face. Shocked, Yamucha moved his head to the side and the blow barely missed him.

"Let go of my arm!" Kuririn roared angrily at him

"Why are you so angry?"

"I said 'Let go!'"

The next blow came too fast and it landed squarely in the center of Yamucha's face.

"Arrgah, damnit! My nose!" He let go of Kuririn and brought his hands to his bleeding nose.

"Uh, Yamucha-san! A-are you all right?" shock and sincerity ranged in his voice and he lowered his guard.

"You..!" Yamucha counterattacked, delivering a blow into the smaller fighter's gut.

"Gu-argh!" Kuririn fell to the ground, out cold.

"Kuririn? Oh, shit…" He didn't mean to knock him out. He didn't think he could! Well, his guard _was_ down . . .

"Kuririn! Kuririn!" he called, moving over him and shaking him awake.

"Ugh...uh…" Kuririn came to and he looked pissed again and ready to start a fight.

"Stop it!' Yamucha held Kuririn down by his shoulders, "You were in love with him or else you wouldn't have reacted like this!"

Kuririn clenched his jaw and look away from him. Finally, Yamucha dared to venture further in his questioning.

"Were you two …together?" he asked hesitantly.

Kuririn laughed quietly as though Yamucha had asked the most absurd thing ever. His irritation vanished but it was replaced was such grief, "It was never like that between us…besides…" Kuririn whispered it so softly; Yamucha barely heard it "Goku deserved better."

Yamucha release Kuririn and the former monk walked back to tree-- The memento of his last peaceful moment with Goku.

He fell to his knees and moaned.

"You hit me pretty hard." He whined, still nursing the side where Yamucha had hit him.

"Sorry." Yamucha wiped his bloody nose on the back of his hand.

"No, after what I did to your nose, I guess we're even."

Kuririn surrender and said, "You're right, Yamucha. I loved him. I loved him very much." This new bit of information did not made Yamucha feel any better. In fact, it made him feel even worse. Big, strong, saint-like Goku, he's someone that is more than worthy of Kuririn's devotion and love. In so many ways, Yamucha will never be on the same level as him.

The ex-bandit suddenly felt so small . . . so inferior. The shining memory of Goku made his presence seems insignificant.

"Goku changed my life. I wonder if he knows that or not . . . I guess not. "

"We used to be very close when we were kids. As the years went by, we must've drifted apart. . . ."

He smiled a sad smile.

"…It was for the best … He wouldn't have gotten stronger hanging around me. Goku was just meant for better things, you see... I-I thought it would be enough for me to do something for him--anything. If it meant dying again, I wouldn't mind . . . if it was for Goku. Pathetic, huh?"

Has everything he has done was all out of a unrequited love for Goku?

He now had a renew sense of jealous towards Goku. He had Kuririn's heart all that time and didn't even know it. There was so much Yamucha would give just for that…No, he stopped himself from letting his envy go too far. There was no point in being jealous of a dead man.

"I could only do so little. . .Goku deserved better than what I could ever give him…Juu-chan too…"

"What? Why would you say that. "

"Look at me, Yamucha. I'm not handsome like you are. And I don't have a boatload of money to make up for it either. The only thing I can do is love her and try to make her happy. "

Kuririn's shoulders slumped wearily and he stared down at the roots of the tree.

"Maybe that's not enough for her…she's wonderful, she deserves the best b-but I can't give that to her… " His hands fisted into the grass and his lower lip quivered "Leave me Yamucha. I—I –I don't want anyone seeing me like this."

"_It's not fair." _Yamucha was at a lost. Frustration and spite was building up in him.

No matter how hard he tries, Kuririn's dedication will always be given to someone else. First Goku and now Juuhachigou, how in the world someone as pathetic as him supposes to compete with that?

'_It's not fair!'_

No, wait… This is his chance.

'_She brought this upon herself! If she doesn't act like she wants him, I'll be more than happy to take him!' _

Last thing Yamucha wanted to do was hurt his friend. Oh, he knew Juuhachigou loves him. He can easily see that.

The old Yamucha would have said "Don't be so down. Things are bound to get better."

But that was the _old_ Yamucha; right now he wants Kuririn all for himself.

The poor guy's so vulnerable and it'll be so much easier to pounce on him when he's emotionally weak. All Yamucha need to do is push him closer to the edge and instill doubt about his precious wife.

"I hate to say it like this but Goku's gone."Yamucha spoke up, "He's never coming back-- no matter how long you wait. And Juuhachi--"

"Yamucha-san … please…!" Kuririn didn't want him to say anymore.

"Be honest and tell me the last time you've seen her. A week? Two weeks? Where is she?"

"I don't know where she is, okay? I have no way of finding her and after all this time she still won't tell me. Can't she trust me? If she can't trust me . . . Then why… why would she bother marrying me at all?"

"Remember what Trunks told us?" Yamucha spoke in an ominous tone "How these androids like to 'play games'. Maybe this has been a game to her…"

He watched as Kuririn's eyes grew very watery.

Yes, Yamucha's words were chipping away at his usually solid commitment and trust in his wife.

He placed his hand on Kurrin's shoulder but the small man brushed it away.

"So you're sayin' that my marriage is just some joke?" Kuririn distanced himself from him. "Just leave me alone!"

Kuririn's heart was breaking right before Yamucha's eyes. The only thing he sought for now was to be alone in his pain but Yamucha was determined to not make that so.

He pulled Kuririn to him. His small body fit so easily in his large arms. His chest clashed against his.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" Kuririn said with a broken voice, looking away from him.--Doing his best not to show him his tears.

"Kuririn, I understand…I know what it's like to love someone who will never love you back."

Kuririn stopped squirming and looked at him with understanding.

'_Yes, you see now, Kuririn?'_

"I know. . . I know how much you loved Bulma—"

"No! Not her."Yamucha move in close and stared Kuririn in the eyes. "_I_ love _you_. Ever since that night before the Cell games when I realized I love you."

Kuririn's eyes went wide in disbelief.

He pressed his hands onto Yamucha's chest as attempt to push him away. Shaking his head his he said, "No, no, you said— you said you were drunk! "

"I lied. Forgive me." He let Kuririn absorbed this; the ex-monk still did not believe it. "Hey…Look at me now, Kuririn. Do I look drunk to you? Look into my eyes and tell me if I'm sober or are not."

Kuririn let out a fretful gasp when Yamucha face moved close to his.

"Can you tell me… if you taste alcohol on my lips?"He tried to kiss him--to prove his love. But Kuririn turned his head away and Yamucha once again felt the sting of rejection.

"I bet if I was Goku, you wouldn't resist." He remarked sternly.

"Like I said, I will do anything for Goku!" Kuririn said without looking at him." If he ever wanted that from me, I wouldn't hesitate to give it to him. "

Total aggravation took over Yamucha.

"Why not me? What's so wrong about me?!"

He grasped his chin and roughly forced him to look at him.

"You put Goku and Juuhachigou on a pedestal—'Goku deserves everything—Juu-chan deserves everything'! That's all I'm hearing from you! You worship them, but what about yourself!"

His hold on him tightened and he took deep breath to compose himself. "Kuririn …I think you're sweet." Yamucha said in a voice slightly above a whisper. "I think _you_ deserve everything."

The expression on Kuririn's face told him that no one in his life ever say such a thing to him.

"Leave me alone . . ." he whimpered again, but this time it lacked the strength it had before. Kuririn was falling deeper into loneliness and neediness; the older man could see it in his eyes. The more Yamucha spoke the more he sank. The barrier he had up against him was crumbling . . .

Yamucha hand moved to the back of Kuririn's head. Stroking his hair, he whispered,

"I know one thing that you don't deserve: being alone. You deserve to be with someone that wants to be with you no matter what. Someone that won't keep you on the side while they do whatever they want to do."

They were so close to each other their foreheads touched. Yamucha swore he could feel Kuririn's heart beating franticly.

"Kuririn . . . _I_ can be that 'someone' because…I want you."

That sentence place Kurirn in a transfixed state…

Their lips slightly graze against each other --Kuirirn still appeared unnerved.

"No, Juu-chan will—"

"It's okay," Yamucha chuckled mischievously "I won't tell."

Kuririn froze as Yamucha kissed him. He felt his lips tremor against his.

He soothingly rubbed his friend's back to ease his tense muscles and he eventually relaxed in his arms.

Giving in to him, Kuririn closed his eyes and kissed back…

Yamucha could not describe the bliss washing over his soul.

'_Are you kissing me now because this is what you wanted from Goku? Is it because you think your marriage is falling apart?'_ Whatever, Yamucha didn't care. The only thing that matter was that he was experiencing this.

/o/

Yamucha woke in the morning the happiest he had been in months--no, ever! At last, there was an opening that Yamucha can wedge his way into Kuririn's life. It was like a miracle; they kissed and held each other. Kuririn was so sweet…

'_It's like seducing a lonely house-wife_' Yamucha thought playfully, seeing how reverse their roles in their relationship were.

'_All he needs is a flowery apron to complete the image.'_ Oh, he could imagine Kuririn in just an apron…

"Maybe I'm fantasizing about this too much." But the idea was too cute to just forget about it. "I hope I'm not developing some weird fetish."

'_Oh, you gotta be kidding me. '_He thought as he saw Kuririn at the Kame House later in the evening. He answered the door and he was wearing apron. It wasn't flowery but it was still cute; it had a pattern of baby sea turtles on it.

"Cu-u-u-te!" without a second thought, he grabbed Kuririn and squeezed him snugly. "How do you know what I wanted?" he cried, like Christmas had just come early.

"What are you talkin' about? Put me down! Put me down!"

Yamucha took in a horrified gasp, abruptly realizing his grave error.

"Juuhachi isn't home, is she!?" he asked terrified, hysterically looking around. He was expecting Juuhachi to show up and beat the hell out of him for touching her little husband.

"No, she's not. Put me down!" Kuririn wiggled free from his arms. "What are you doing here?"He said, red-faced and fuming.

"What kind of greeting is that? I'm here for you. Why else would I come here?"

A light blush crept across his cheeks and Kuririn's demeanor grew so bashful. Yamucha found that so endearing.

"Is the old man and the pig here?" he asked with some faint hope that they weren't so he could have Kuririn all to himself.

"They're in the living room watching that aerobics show." Kuririn said with a roll of his eyes.

"Hm." Yamucha peered into the house and was able to make out Roshi and Oolong gaping at the TV and at the shapely women in tights doing various exercises.

Yamucha smirked "They wouldn't look away even if a nuclear bomb went off. "

The two went inside. He didn't bother saying hello to Roshi or Oolong. It was an unspoken rule: never talk to them during their "workout."

Instead, Yamucha followed Kuririn into the kitchen.

The smell of dinner cooking filled Yamucha's nose and he became aware of how hungry he was.

He watched Kuririn hurry around the kitchen, busy as a bee.

"Does Juuhachi ever cook?" he asked him.

"Oh, she tried once. Trust me, it wasn't pretty."

Yamucha wasn't much of a cook himself. He barely knew how to make rice without burning it. Everything he ate at home was take-out and pre-made packaged food.

Kuririn wasn't the best cook but he still was pretty good.

He was working on a small kitchen stand, so he wouldn't have to be on his tippy-toes in order to cook. This brought his height up to at least Yamucha's shoulder.

He heard Kuririn sniffled.

"Are you crying, Kuririn?"He inquired softly in low voice.

"Don't be ridiculous! It's just the onions." He sniffled again, wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and went back to chopping.

Stealthy, Yamucha moved close behind him until his front touched his back.

Kuririn's body stiffened.

"What's the matter? You're acting so shy all of a sudden. You weren't like this yesterday." Yamucha rested his hands on Kuririn's.

"Please, Yamucha-san. D-don't stand so close."

"If you don't like it then push me away." Yamucha lowered his face into the smaller man's downy hair and nuzzled it with his nose.

He watched Kuririn fidgeted. Conflicted, maybe?

'_Do you want to push me away or do you like having me so close?'_

"So, what are you making?" Yamucha said, not taking a step away from Kuririn.

"Curry—it'll be done soon."

"Oh, but I'm hungry now." He lowered his arms down until he had his hands around his small waist.

His face nestled in the crook of Kuririn's neck and he took a tiny nip at Kuririn's skin.

"Yamucha… Stop it…" he moaned.

"So sweet, I can just eat you up. . ."

"Oi!" a loud voice made them both jump, "What's taking so long?" Roshi's cranky voice sounded from the living room.

"Yeah, we're starving!" Oolong's voice followed.

That must have snapped Kuririn out of it. He dropped the knife on the chopping broad and duck out of Yamucha's gasp.

"Quit your complaining!" Kuririn hollered back at them. "I-I'm almost done." Kuririn was clearly flustered.

Yamucha experienced a stir of pleasure to see Kuririn was blushing.

/o/

An empty spot at the table was a clear sign that Juuhachi was not going to be there tonight.

Dinner's pretty good; too bad she had to miss it.

Come to think of it, if Kuririn wasn't around, the Kame House will be a mess and Roshi and Oolong will starve to death

Yamucha chuckled; Okay…maybe he was going into the extremes with that thought. However, the idea of having Kuririn doting over him as he does with Juuhachigou was so …nice!

"Oh, what's the matter? You're not hungry?" Roshi said to Kuririn

"No, I guess not." He was staring down at his plate, moving around the food with his fork instead of actually eating it. "I'm must be too tired to eat. I think I'll go to bed early…"

"Great! I'll take his plate." Oolong eagerly reached for it, but Roshi slapped his hand.

"No, you don't! You already had four helpings."

"Jerk!" Oolong stuck his tongue out at him.

"It's so sad to see Kuririn like this." Roshi grumbled to Yamucha over his beer, watching Kuririn climb the stairs. The old hermit seem as though he had a bit too much tonight.

"You've-hic- seen him while she's here. He tries so hard to please her, yet she-hic- barely bats an eye at it. It's like it doesn't matter as all to her. "

'_Ah, so I'm not the only one who thinks this.'_

"She said she would be back today but she still hasn't showed! He made this dinner just for her . . . the poor kid."

'_Yeah, poor Kuririn . . .'_

/o/

Few hours after dinner, Yamucha went up stairs to the master bedroom.

"Juu-chan?" Kuririn said hopefully as soon he heard the door opened.

"No, it's just me. Can I come in?"

He saw the confliction on his face again.

_'Come on, Kuririn. Invite me in. . .' _the beast inside Yamucha purred.

Hesitantly, Kuririn said yes and Yamucha entered, quietly closing the door behind him.

Kuririn gazed up at him from the bed. Even though he had this large bed all to himself, he remained on one side--keeping that spot reserved for his wife.

"May I?" he asked for permission again, fingering the sheets of the bed. Once again Kuririn nodded. He lifted up the covers and slipped into bed next him —in the spot where Juuhachigou usually sleeps.

There was a serene minute between them as they stared at each other in the dim light of the moon.

Yamucha extended his hand to touch his companion's cheek.

Kuririn closed his eyes and moved into the caress… accepting it.

Such a simple act made Yamucha's heart flutter.

'_You want me too.' _All his hopes and dreams were coming true.

Kuririn looked at him once more and he frowned, now looking like he was regretting letting Yamucha this close. "No, y-you should leave."

"Why are you pushing me away?"

Kuririn sat up in bed and looked down at him.

"I'm married--that's why!"

"To a woman who cares nothing for you."

"Don't say that, she cares—"

"Then why isn't she here?"

Kuririn gazed downward bleakly and he meekly murmured. "Something's bothering her…I know it. "

The sheets rustled as he sat up. He took Kuririn's chin, lifting his face to his.

"Kuririn…" Yamucha said delicately with pity shining in his eyes, "How much longer are you gonna tell yourself that."

Tears form in Kuririn's eyes.

"I'm sorry…I—It-It's okay…" Yamucha said as he embraced him. He did this more to enjoy the feel of their bodies pressing together than to comfort the near to tears Kuririn.

His face showed nothing but concern but, in reality, he was dancing inside.

'_Yes, weep on, Kuririn! I'll give you a shoulder to cry on and then some,' _finding Kuririn's vulnerability a real turn-on.

And he did. The tears overflowed and he wept into Yamucha's chest.

"Maybe sh-she _is_ regretting it. I can understand that—I mean… I don't want to lose her. "

"You won't have to worry about losing _me_. I hate parting from you. That year when I went away…you marrying her, tore me apart."

Of course he was only telling him half the story. What he did to Kuririn… he shall never know…

"All that time, you…?"

"Kuririn…" He moved closer for a kiss and delighted this time Kuririn didn't try to move away, he actually moved upward to have his lips meet his.

Kuririn's a good kisser, probably another thing he has to thank Juuhachigou for. She has him trained pretty well . . . but he knows he could show his friend better…

The kiss grew less chaste. He wanted Kuririn to taste how much he desires him.

The more experienced man earned a surprised "mph!"from Kuririn when he deepened it.

Kuririn's face grew so red, it looked like he was going to swoon at any moment.

Yamucha drew up Kuririn's pajama shirt, exposing his chest. He was glad to feel that his skin remain as soft and warm as remember it.

"Yes…" Yamucha mumbled, his mouth travel down to Kuririn's throat and he suckling on it.

The sound of Kuririn moaning was egging him on and made him more courageous. The elastic band of his pajama bottoms made it effortless for him to slip his hand in…

"What…? No!" Kuririn's body went rigid in his arms.

"No? I'm going too fast, am I?"

Kuririn trembled. "I can't…"

Yes, it was too soon for this.

"I won't do anything you don't want me to do…"he murmured reassuringly, kissing his cheek. He removed his hand and straightened out his shirt.

"Oh, you look so tired. You waited all last night for her, didn't you?"

He groggily nodded.

"Then rest."

"Yamucha-san--"

"Don't say another word—just go to sleep…"

Kuririn allowed him hold him as he slept. Such happiness enveloped Yamucha, how did get to be this lucky?

His gaze traveled around the dim bedroom and he spotted pictures of their wedding were on the nightstand on Kuririn's side of the bed. One year… have things fallen apart that quickly for the seemingly happy couple in the photo. Yamucha wanted those pictures gone. He couldn't stand to look at them.

"Juu-chan…" Kuririn whispered in his sleep as he clutched Yamucha's shirt.

"Still thinking about her, huh?" this was far from being over. Juuhachigou still owns his heart. No matter how close he tries to get to Kuririn, she's always there, blocking his way in one way or another.

Yamucha patted his hair and sighed. He wished he could stay in this moment of intimacy forever but Yamucha knew better than to linger here. He had no idea when Juuhachi would come home. Reluctantly, he let go of Kuririn and slipped out of bed. He was hoping that there will be a day when he could sleep with Kuririn in his arms all night.

That night may be soon; things were going along too smoothly. It was almost like their marriage was non-existent.

In the end, Juuhachi will only have herself to blame when Kuririn leaves her.

**TBC**

Updates will slow down since I have classes again. /Sigh/ Biology's an evil demon that wants all of my free time.


	8. Affair

Chapter Eight: Affair

/o/

There was a martial arts tournament today in Ginger town. This wasn't the Tenkaichi Budokai, but that didn't matter. This was Yamucha's and Kuririn's first real date together. Finally, it was a day with just the two of them.

They could have join in the tournament and gave the audience a real show, but it was already too late to register. It was fun watching the events anyway.

There was a festival after the tournament and they spent the rest of day there.

Kuririn really seem to be enjoying himself. No more moping around the house for him. In the mist of happiness, is where Kuririn's spirit shines best. Maybe he can realize he can be happy without her…

The day grew long and night fell. It was well after midnight when the festival ended with a display of fireworks.

/o/

Yamucha and Kuririn were just on their way back to the Kame House.

He was dozing quietly in the passenger seat and Yamucha was behind the wheel. He stopped the car on a tiny island several miles away from their destination. Kuririn woke from the sudden halt.

"Hmn? Why did we stop here?"

" Kuririn…" Yamucha loomed closer to him "I really enjoy today. "

"Um…um…You're welcome?"He said unsurely.

"You're so cute."

Yamucha stooped forward and realized how awkward it felt trying to kiss someone like this. He unbuckled Kuririn's seatbelt.

Yamucha grinned against Kuririn's lips as he drew him into his lap.

Now they were both at eye-level with each other. Now Yamucha didn't have to hunch down to kiss him, and it was plus to have Kuririn's body on his.

"Uh-um, Yamucha-san?"He was blushing seeing the position his legs were in. Each one of his legs rested on either side of Yamucha's torso.

The ex-bandit held him more securely in his arms.

"Come on. It's better this way" he said and reclaimed his mouth again.

They have been doing this secretly for the past two weeks. Kuririn was guilt ridden but loneliness made him reach out for Yamucha.

The older man can see how attention staved Kuririn is and how eager he was to have the love of someone. It was lucky for Kuririn that he was overstocked with love for him.

_'How far I can get today?'_ he wondered. His hand caressed Kuriririn's chest beneath his button up shirt and it brushed over his nipple.

Kuririn's body jerked in his arms.

The ex-bandit smiled inwardly, _'__W__ow, y__ou're so sensitive…Does that feel good, Kuririn?__'_

His fingers worked small circles around that spot. A new blush surface on Kuririn's face and writhe anxiously against him. Yamucha was so fascinated by how little it took for Kuririn to respond like._ 'How about this?'_

He unbuttoned Kuririn's shirt. He broke the kiss and brought his mouth to Kuririn's petite chest. His companion's fingers gripped his hair and he heard a moan escaped him.

Yes, he can have him now. Discreetly, Yamucha's hands unzipped his friend's pants and managed to slip them down to his knees.

He's ready…

But the man in his arms shook his head, "S-stop, Yamucha!"

Yamucha paused. He let his sigh blow against the moist spot on Kuririn's skin. _'Damn. So close…'_

"Still playing hard to get, huh?" he griped then gave him a compromising gaze, "That's fine."

He pulled up Kurirn's pants. "Like I promised, I won't do anything you don't want me to do. "

So far this has been more of an emotional affair. There was nothing more than kissing, touching, and holding each other. However, nothing was done below the belt.

Yamucha was okay with this. He has Kuririn's attention and affection and that was enough for him …for now…

Kuririn was still so timid and Yamucha knew he must trek carefully. Oh, he has such skittish prey.

The older senshi did his best not to show his disappointment but he guess he wasn't doing a good job. Kuririn gazed at him gloomily.

"I'm sorry, Yamucha."

"Don't apologize. I understand."

Kuririn retreated back to the passenger seat and rearranged his clothes. Yamucha started up the car and they drove off. It was quite for a while until they started to chit-chatting again. Soon, they were joking and laughing with each other as though the sexual tension didn't exist.

/o/

They were still talking lively when they arrival at the Kame House.

This was an excellent day for Yamucha. . . until he spotted Juuhachigou standing at the doorway.

So did Kuririn.

"Juu-chan?" he said as though he couldn't believe his eyes, "Juu-chan!" Kuririn left him and ran to his wife. This was the first time in two weeks she has made an appearance. Kuririn had sorely missed her. The couple embraced and Yamucha felt a sourness growing in the pit of his stomach.

Yes, despite all the process he has made, one fact still remained; a vast majority of that attention and affection still belong to Juuhachigou. He resisted falling into fits of jealousy and was comforted by the fact that she will go absent again, leaving Kuririn vulnerable for him to claim.

She asked him where he has been.

_'What nerve.'_ Yamucha thought _'Asking him where he's been when you don't tell him where you've been!"_

Kuririn told her what they did that day. He omitted certain details, of course.

Hmph! She has her secrets now Kuririn has a set of his own too, like the heated session they had in his car and so many others like it.

Yamucha pretend to cough to hide his brazen smirk.

Did she notice? Oh, she did look at him suspiciously. But she then just went back talking to Kuririn. Why should he worry? To her, they were just two best buddies hanging out.

She wouldn't suspect a thing.

There was no point to staying here. He bid them a good night and left.

Inside his car, he allowed his smirk return.

How could she be so neglectful? It was like a sheep dog abandoning its flock with a wolf in plain sight. Maybe he should be grateful for it.

Just a little more time and a little more effort and this little lamb can be all his.

/o/

Times when Juuhachi was away, which was most of the time, were times of bliss. Yamucha actually felt like they were a real couple. They have never been this close before but still haven't been completely intimate yet. Oh, how he yearns to have him _that_ close.

Yamucha has been respectful of Kuririn's wishes but this when on for two months. How much longer will he be able to hold back?

/o/

Yamuche flew to the Kame House upon his ki, looking forward to another day with Kuririn. He has something special to show Kurirn today. He can't wait to see Kuririn's surprise when he did.

There was laughter inside— it was Kuririn's laugh and a female's laugh was companied with it. Who is that? That can't be Juuhachigou's laugh. That sounded too human…

But he came inside and saw that indeed it was her. The couple sat relaxed in the living room. Kuririn was talking to her and she was… giggling. That was the first time ever he has seen a full-fledged smile on her. Seeing that was so alien to him—it kind of creep him out.

"Um." He said quietly and that was enough to catch Kuririn's attention.

"Oh, Yamucha." He greeted him.

"I came at a bad time, didn't I?" It's quite obvious what's going to happen here. With Juuhachigou home, there was no doubt Kuririn was going to stay here to be with her. This has happened before and he's use to it. When it comes down to it, he just can't win against her.

"I guess I came out here for nothing. Another day perhaps?"

"Uh, um—wait, Yamucha!"

He turned to his wife.

"I'm sorry, Juu-chan. I already promised Yamucha. I—I'll be back in a few hours . . . I promise."

"Kuririn you…"Yamucha could not believe his ears.

"Wait there, Yamucha. Just let me get my stuff." Kuririn hurried up stairs and Yamucha was left uncomfortably alone with Juuhachigou.

Her face reverted back to what Yamucha was used to seeing. A slight scowl was on her face and she glared at him intensely, like she was trying to use her gaze to burn a hole into his forehead.

_'__Holy crap—maybe she __**is**__! Hurry up__ Kuririn!'_Yamucha did his darnest not to panic.

"I'm ready." He returned with a duffle bag on his shoulder.

"Great, let's go!"Yamucha was desperate to get out of Juuhachigou's presence.

/o/

In mid-flight, several miles away from the Kame House, Yamucha said breathlessly to his friend,

"Kuririn, I know that must've been hard for you." He was so happy that he chose him over Juuhachigou.

"Well . . . I already had plans with you. I …maybe…" Kuririn looked back at the direction they came from.

Yamucha saw doubt on his face. He might turn around and head back to his wife.

_'Tch, I can't let that happen!'_

Yamucha stopped right in front of him and Kuririn unwitting flew into his arms.

"Oomph! Yamucha!" Kuririn whined when he bumped into his chest.

"I'm so happy that you decided to come with me today."

"It's not that big of a deal…"he said distantly his gaze still cast towards the Kame House.

_'Yes__, it is. You chose m__e. __Me!__'_"Big deal or not let's have a good day together, right?"

His eyes met his. "Right."

They shared a kiss in mid air. Yes, he was winning this tug of war for Kuririn's heart.

/o/

They landed near a large lake in a forest in the middle of nowhere.

"There's something I really want to show you." Yamucha pulled off his shirt.

"Um, Yamucha, what's this about? "

"Come on, Take off your clothes!"He grabbed the collar of Kuririn's shirt and tried pulled it off.

"What?! But-but-!"Kuririn grasped his shirt and yanked it back down.

Yamucha heaved a weary sigh, "We're going swimming, Kurirn. Remember? Gee, what did you thought I wanted." Yamucha grinned slyly at him.

Kuririn looked embarrassed, "I forgot."

"Unless you thought up something else we can do. Mn? We can change our plans." He murmured suggestively.

"No. no, l-let's go. What is it?"

"I'll show you. It's right here-- in this lake. You won't believe your eyes."

/o/

In their swim shorts, they swan to the middle of the lake slipped on their scuba masks on their faces and dive.

Kuririn's an amazing swimmer; he moved in the water with such ease. Yamucha was never surprised by this. The man lives next to an ocean for Kami's-sake.

Deeper down in the lake, Yamucha spotted a large, shadowy mass moving in the water. He knew what it was and wasn't alarmed.

However, Kuririn, always the cautious type, halted when he noticed the same movement in the water. But Yamucha grabbed his wrist although to say "It's all right." He swam forward tolling Kuririn behind him.

A loud noise erupted. A watery, monstrous moan filled their ears.

Two giant water serpents appeared from the bottom of the lake and charge at them. And these weren't anaconda size; they were more like something Godzilla would try to fight.

Kuririn freaked out and tried to swim away but Yamucha held his wrist tight and kept him put. Kuririn gave him a look that screamed, "Are you CRAZY?!"

They came—jaws draw wide, revealing rows of sharp, pointy fangs. Then, without warning, the giant serpents halted when they saw Yamucha. They hover there in the dark waters-- frozen at the sight of him. The two beasts let out a frighten moan, turned swiftly, and retreated back to the depths of the lake.

Confusion played on Kuririn's face but Yamucha just smiled at him and led him forward to a tunnel not so far from them.

They surface in a cave at the end. Taking off his mask, Kuririn gazed around.

"What is this place? Ah! Wha--?" the smaller man gasped as Yamucha's hand slipped in front of his eyes.

"I want this to be a surprise. Just play along." He whispered into his ear.

"O-okay."

He carefully led him further down.

"Okay. 1…2…3!" he removed his hand and absolute wealth met Kuririn's eyes.

It was a long lost treasure. Mountains of valuable objects were pile up in every available corner.The treasure chests were overflowed and diamonds, rubies, emeralds and gold coins littered the cave floor. He didn't know where the light was coming from but it made the whole place glitter magically.

"Great, huh?" Kuririn didn't answer him for he was all a gasp. Yamucha wasn't paying any attention to the treasures around them. All of his focus was on Kuririn. Not a single gem in that cave could match what that look on Kuririn's face was worth.

"This is remarkable!"Kuririn said at last as he eagerly reached for a jewel encrusted crown.

"No." he stopped him.

"No? Why not?" he took a hold of both of Kuririn's hands and guided him back to the water.

"Let's head back to the surface."

Kuririn seem to have an understanding what was going on and didn't protest any further.

Without telling him, Yamucha knew he must have sense the same thing Yamucha did when he first came there. A threatening dark aura filled that grotto.

/o/

As they left Yamucha mockingly gave the sea monsters a wave goodbye. The beasts only forebodingly glare at him in return.

They surfaced and Yamucha told how him came across this.

"You know that year I was away, I wandered around here and took a swim to cool off. Those things out there attacked me. 'Course I fought back." He laughed "Those things didn't know who they were messing with. After I was done I found that tunnel. And well, you know the rest."

"How much do you think all that's worth?"

"Dunno."

"With that you could be richer than Bulma!"

"You think?"

They left the water and sat down on the grassy field.

"What are you waiting for?" Kuririn said energetically, "You known about this for a year, why haven't you cash all that in?"

"Nah, something is tellin' me that it's cursed."

"Cursed?"

"Yeah. Didn't you feel a strange vibe when we were in there?"

Kuririn quieted his excitement and became thoughtful. He nodded, "Yeah. I did."

"See? After all the shit we've seen, anything's possible. No way am I touching that unless…" Yamucha moved closer to him, "Is there's something you want, Kuririn?"

"Wha…what are you saying?"

His hands grasped his.

"Just imagine how money I can get just by selling a handful of those coins. If it is cursed, I'll only let it fall on me; it will never touch you. Anything you want, I want you to have it."

"Don't talk like that. You don't have to do anything for me. If you think it's cursed then it leave alone."

"But, I want to take care of you. You're be worthy of so much more. A better life…"

"Stop that." Kuririn said softly and pulled his hands out of Yamucha's.

"Stop what?'

"Stop talking to me like I'm some girl you're trying to marry. It's embarrassing!"

He held Kuririn's face in his hands and look at him. His eyes shine with the upmost love.

"You're better than any girl—_anyone_-- I have _ever_ been with."

Kuririn's body slightly quivered there. His eyes darted away from him and he was all a fluster.

"Now I'm even more embarrassed."

"Good. You're so adorable when you are." To Yamucha's surprise Kuririn was the one to initiate the kiss. He has never done this before.

His fingers were intertwined with Kuririn's. This harmony they had together now, it was perfect. Their minds filled with nothing but each other.

_'Now's the time. . . '_

Yamucha advanced forward, forcing Kuririn onto his back in the grass.

_'Damn you, Kuririn! Did you have to get me all work up like this? I can't help myself.'_

Their mouths still join together, Yamucha, in one smooth motion, slipped off Kuririn's swim trunks.

Kuririn didn't notice… he must have been too lost in the passion of the moment.

Only until Yamucha's hand moved to caress the area between his legs is when he felt how exposed he was.

Kuririn gasped and turned his head away.

"When did you--?!" he exclaimed, realizing his now vulnerable state.

"You know how quick I am." He kissed Kuririn's chest but he recoiled.

"I can't do this…" he said panicking.

Kuririn froze and the warmth their bodies generated just went cold.

Filled with dismay, Yamucha pulled back onto his knees. He looked down at smaller man. Kuririn's legs were clamped together and his arms were around his shoulders, trying to keep himself closed from Yamucha.

_'I won't back down.'_ He was still swollen and hard with want and need. With Kuririn right there for his convenience, there was no way he could resist.

_'If I can only calm him down. . .'_ he thought hopefully. He moved his body back on top his and he tried to rekindle the passion they started with.

"What's wrong?" He cupped Kuririn's cheek and kissed him.

"I—I," Kuririn's eyes held the look of a terrified rabbit.

"Shh…" he placed his finger over his lips the silence him. "It'll be okay. I'll be gentle." Yamucha did his best to calm him, but Kuririn continue to tremble fearfully in his arms.

_'Is it her…?'_He wondered. Did thoughts of Juuhachigou hinder this for him?

"Yamucha! ---"he let out a cry of protest.

The older man kissed him, more to shut him up than to be romantic.

"Mpph!" his cry was muffled against Yamucha's thirsty lips.

Visceral need took over him. Now—it has to be now!

Both of Kuririn's wrists fix easily in Yamucha's large hand and he pinned his arms over his head. The other hand went to Kuririn's left thigh.

"Come on… don't be like this." Yamucha moaned. He hungered for this for so long and he can't stop …

"You don't understand, Kuririn. I'm at my limit."

He forcefully parted Kuririn's legs and he rested his weight on top of him.

The former monk's whole body was stiff as a broad. It looked like he was going though some sort of shock. He ignored this and lowered his swim shorts.

For the first time in a long time, their bare bodies touched.

Kuririn's skin was so warm and so soft. Just feeling that circuited a pleasing chill throughout his being. It held so much promise of pleasure for him. So close now… Just one thrust and he can be inside of him. He can feel his warmth, his strength—everything again.

It will be so easy. He should have held him down and had his way; he was in the right position to take him. Kuririn wasn't doing anything to resist him…but he felt Kuririn's legs trembling against his sides.

He gazed at his face and saw a terrified, miserable look in his eyes.

That sight kept his desires at bay.

"Damn it…' He can't enjoy himself with Kuririn like this. Let go of his wrists and wordlessly, he got off of his friend and walked away.

He headed back into the cool water to calm down and damned himself for letting his conscience get in the way.

/o/

The day started out so well. How did it end up like this?

He felt like a jerk for leaving Kuririn there in the grass. But if he had stayed there a second longer…

Maybe he should have done it but then Kuririn would hate him. He might even hate him now.

After some time alone, Yamucha swam back to shore and saw Kurirn was gone. He is probably halfway home now.

"I bet he thinks I'm a total asshole." Yamucha went back to where they left their things.

_'Idiot! Dumbass!'_ He cursed himself as he dried and dressed himself.

Kuririn's clothes were still neatly folded next to the duffle bags.

Unless he's flying home naked, Kuririn's still here …somewhere.

"Yo, Kuririn!" where the hell is he?

Wait…Ki. This was always useful when he needed to find someone.

"That way?" he wasn't far, just among those trees.

He grabbed Kuririn's clothes and duffle bag and headed in that direction.

/o/

He's near now.

"Kuririn? Ku—" he found him…

He was sitting on the ground hugging his knees up to his chest. His head was bow down and his face was hidden behind his forearms.

What was wrong?

"You okay? Kuririn?"

He didn't answer him. How angry is he?

The older man saw his shoulders shuddered. Was Kuririn…crying?

"You…you need to get dress or you'll catch cold . . . You're freezing…"

_'He's__ just shivering because it's cold …that's all…__'_

However, Yamucha moved forward with unsure steps.

He draped the towel around Kuririn's small shoulders.

Yamucha knelt down. He rubbed his friend's arms and shoulders, trying to warm him up again. Drying his hair with the towel, he didn't hear a word from Kuririn. His small form was so still as though he has turned into stone.

_'Come on, talk to me…'_

What was wrong?

Kuririn lifted up his head from his arms and gazed at look him but his mind seemed to be elsewhere. He whispered something Yamucha couldn't comprehend. The only word he made out was "…not…"

There was a long pause. At last, Kuririn looked _at_ him not _through_ him.

". . . I'm fine now…" Kuririn said lastly and clutched the towel tighter around him.

"Are you really--?"

"I must've acted weird, huh?" Kuririn chirped quickly, smiling at him. He chuckled lightly as if he just made a fool of himself. Yamucha could see that smile and that laugh was just a cover for something he didn't want to share... "I must've worried you. Sorry, I'm just not feeling well. You're right, I should get dressed; it's kinda cold."

He rose but Yamucha grabbed him.

"Ah!" Kuririn squeaked as Yamucha entrapped him in his arms and held him close.

"This is my fault."

"Yamucha-san, no! It isn't-"

But he didn't believe him.

"I'm so sorry I made you feel this way. Damn, I'm such a moron. I shouldn't have jumped on you like that. Please forgive me!"

Kuririn shifted in his arms to face him. Put his small hands on Yamucha's shoulders. "Don't act like this. See? I'm okay." He said even though tears still glittered in the corners of his eyes.

"Please know that I love you." Yamucha said. Kuririn bowed his head sadly. He didn't say anything in return but he rested his forehead on Yamucha's chest.

Yamucha sighed and rested his hand in his love's dark hair and he curled up more comfortably in his arms.

_'It's__ not me…'_ he was relieved, but concern still plague him.

He wished Kuririn would tell him.

This wasn't about Juuhachigou…this was something else entirely.

/o/

Some quite moments passed and soon Kuririn was back to his normal, cheerful self that Yamucha cherished so.

They parted ways and agreed to see each other again two days from now.

Two days…it'll feel like an eternality before that time passed.

Back at home, Yamucha sat awake that night alone in his bed. With the lamp still on and a lit cigarette clamped between his lips. He couldn't sleep--His mind was too busy to sleep. Of course his mind was full of Kuririn.

He huffed out a puff of smoke and watched it curl in the air and rise to the ceiling. Maybe he should try to quit. Not for his health but for Kuririn's sake. He has never a fan of cigarette smoke at all. It bothers his eyes, he says.

He snuffed out the cigarette on the ashtray on his nightstand. He reached under the bed and pulled out an album he had stored there.

It was full of photos from over fifteen years ago before the whole Saiya-jin mess started. The first one he saw was himself with Bulma. She was holding on to his arm, giving the "V" for victory sign to the camera. Yamucha sighed, he's glad that relationship's dead and gone. He flipped through the pages and came across what he was looking for. This was the only picture he has of just the two of them… well almost. Goku was in the picture too but Yamucha just his thumb over his face and focus on the image of him and Kuririn.

His thoughts drifted back to this day.

What happened today… seeing Kuririn like that terrified him.

Sleepiness creep into his eyes, telling him it was time to rest. That look on Kuririn's face. . .that miserable, frighten gaze he had given him still floated in his thoughts. No… he didn't like seeing Kuririn like that… he never wanted to see Kuririn like that ever again! He tried to focus on his smile and joy as he drifted to sleep.

Nothing gave Yamucha more delight than seeing Kuririn happy.

**TBC**

Sorry for the long wait. The next chapter will come out sooner than this one...I hope.


	9. Mine

Chapter Nine: Mine

/o/

Yamucha and Kuririn were supposed to go sparring today. Well, not really…That was just a cover.

This was getting frustrating. He wants Kuririn to be his alone. He once again fought back fantasies about kidnapping him and keeping him locked up somewhere so he could be just for him. That would be nice—wrong-- but nice…

This back and forth, sharing him, he hates it. If only Juuhachi was gone for good. . .

The ex-bandit waited outside a beach town on the mainland. This was the place they wanted to get together. Staring out at the sea, he expected to see his friend soon on the horizon. An hour passed the appointed time they agreed to meet. Has he been stood up…?

Was Juuhachigou home today? Maybe he couldn't get away from her. Maybe he didn't want to…

Yamucha reached into his car for the phone and dial the Kame House.

It rang three times and he heard a click.

"Hello? Kuririn?" He heard another click and he knew he was hung up on.

What was going on?

Happened two days ago…could it be that Kuririn doesn't want to see him anymore…

No…that can't be!

He needs to see Kuririn now.

/o/

The door was open--he thinks…he may have broken the doorknob in his rush to see Kuririn. Nonetheless, he marched inside.

"Kuririn! Muten Roshi? I guess no one's here today." but Yamucha spoke too soon.

Yes, Kuririn's here…he can sense his presences. Upstairs…

Anxiety swirl a maelstrom of emotion inside his being

He must admit he was jealous. The green eye-monster inside made him act so rashly.

He sensed Kuririn in the bedroom. Yamucha opened the door and saw him lying in bed.

It's two o'clock in the afternoon and he's still asleep…?

Kuririn emitted a groan and turned in the bed. Yamucha saw sweat festered on his brow and the ache on his face. Being that cold and wet from the other day; he must've come down with a fever.

Remorse washed over him. He was getting upset over nothing…

Somewhat ashamed, he drew near to the bedside and knelt down next to it.

"You should have at least have called…"he murmured, watching his love's face twitch in discomfort.

He brushed aside the hair from his face and pressed his hand on Kuririn's clammy forehead.

"Um…"Kuririn's eyes opened a crack, "Yamu…cha…?"

"Hey…"he said softly, his hand move from his forehead to his cheek caress. Kuririn moaned—the fever must have made his mind cloudy.

He blinked and his eyes shut again.

"Where is everyone?" the older man wondered, a little angry. "You're here all alone with no one to take care of you?"

So much for Juuhachigou—she probably out somewhere and doing who knows what.

**Tweeeet**

A loud, whistling sound came from down stairs and from kitchen. Yamucha left Kuririn's side to see what it was.

A hot teakettle was on the stove, announcing it was done with that annoying whistle and bellowing steam. "Who left this on?"

Yamucha turned it off when--

"Excuse me."

"Yah!" Yamucha jumped and hastily turned around. Juuhachigou was standing right behind him. So stealthy; he didn't hear her at all.

"Could you move aside?"She asked of him, demanded more like it.

"Oh." He stepped to the side and Juuhachigou went for the teakettle.

She didn't pay any more attention to him as she poured the hot water into a mug with lemon tea and she headed up stairs.

"Yamucha's here?" He surprised to hear Kuririn's voice weakly said.

"He's downstairs. Here—drink this."

Kuririn was sitting up in bed, taking a tiny sip of tea when Yamucha came back to the room.

Juuhachigou looked at him, "Did you come to spar with _**my**_ husband?"She asked.

Yamucha couldn't help but hear the slight emphases on "my"

How much did she know . . .? However, he shrugged it off.

"Yeah."

"You can see he's sick and won't be doing anything for a while."

Yamucha eyes fell on Kuririn. His face flushed from the fever and his eyes were sleepy and weepy.

Oh, he looked so helpless... Yamucha wanted to be the one taking care of him.

But he can't do that. Not with _her_ here.

"Sorry, Yamucha." his sick friend muttered.

"Hey, don't sweat it! It's no big deal." Honestly, Yamucha was deeply disappointed. Their sparring sessions was the only excuse for them to be alone when Juuhachigou was home.

Strange, she's been around more often . . .

"I'll just come back when you're feeling better. Later, Kuririn."

He was about to leave but Juuhachigou stood in his way at the bedroom door.

"Wait. . . You came here to spar, didn't you? How about you spar with me?"

"Huh?"Kuririn gasped. "Juu-chan, no. You'll just hurt him."

She looked at her husband piercingly and said,

"I'll go easy on him. I spar with you all the time. You shouldn't be worry about your friend."

"But you get carry away sometimes . . ." Kuririn cast Yamucha a worry glance.

Yeah, something's up. What did she had plan for him? Should he trust her?

"Well, I agree with Kuririn. Maybe some other time, okay?"

But she didn't move. She continued to stare at him.

"Tell me something, Yamucha, do you have something against androids?"

Yamucha was taken back and puzzled "What kind of question is that?"

"I have had this feeling for some time that you don't like me. Is it because of that?"

Yamucha was taken completely off guard when the hard look on her face softened into a look of sincerity.

"You're Kuririn's best friend and I want things between us go along smoothly. I know I may have seemed cold to you. I just don't know how to talk to you."

Juuhachigou…shy? Yeah, and T-rexes are vegetarians!

"I thought this could be a way for us to get know each other." she insisted.

The last thing Yamucha wanted to do was spend the day with her. If he said no to her, he'll look like a damned coward._ 'An excuse—an excuse. Find an excuse!'_

"You shouldn't leave him alone," looking at the ill Kuririn, "I mean—"

But they heard the front door open and Roshi's and Oolong's voices. They were back…

"Problem solved." she said, like she saw this coming. "Why are you resisting so hard? Are you really that afraid of me?"She said in an even voice but he knew she was teasing him.

"No." he said firmly, his ego slightly bruised. _' I'm not afraid of her. I'm not…'_

"Then there shouldn't be a problem. Let's get going."

"Juu-chan, but—" Kuririn uttered.

"Shh… "Her deceivingly delicate looking arms held him and her fingers stroke his hair. Her forehead touched his and her gold hair brushed against his cheek.

The couple's eyes lock and Kuririn was once again totally mesmerized by her.

"You're still burning up. Go to sleep, I'll be back before you know it."

She gently pushed Kuririn back down on the bed and pulled the covers up to his chin. She looked down adoringly at her husband. In that one instant, she looked almost angelic to Yamucha.

"Are we going, are not?" Yamucha said impatiently, tying to bottle up his covetousness at this display of affection.

"Okay…let's go."

/o/

"Can't we spar here?" he questioned her when she suggested that they should spar away from the Kame House.

"Kuririn needs his sleep. I don't want any noise keeping him awake. Let's find someplace else."

"Tch, fine."Yamucha just wanted to get this over with.

They flew and away from the house.

Finally, they settled on a place to spar. It was a tiny island, maybe three or four times as big as the one with the Kame House.

Yamucha grew nervous. '_What did I just agree to?_'She could punch a hole in his throat before even he knew it.

"Don't worry." she said, sensing his uneasiness "Like I told you, I'll go easy on you. We should start."

Her fighting stance was perfect.

'_How much of that is from training and how of that is from programming?'_ Yamucha thought skeptically.

"I'll let you have the first strike, okay."

"Oh, you're too generous." He joked, "Fine, I'll take you up on that."

/o/

Amazing… they've been sparring for over two hours. She's been surprisingly fair; he even managed to get few hits in here and there, (which he found to be very satisfying). However, Yamucha was sweating buckets and she didn't even have a single hair out of place…

He needed a break. He sat down on the ground and she continued to chat with him as he caught his breath.

She wasn't much on conversation but it was no different than talking to Piccolo when he thought about. She was blunt and straight forward just like him.

"Kuririn's quite fond of you." She remarked softly, "He talks about you a lot--Almost as much as Son Goku."

"Really? Ha, I never thought he thought of me so highly."

"How long have you have known each other? Kuririn and you?"

"I've known him since he was a little kid."He wiped the sweat off his forehead."For how long? Whoa, never really thought about that. A long time, I guess. Ten—no—about fifteen years --maybe more. Damn…now I feel really old…"

She really meant it when she said she wanted to learn more about him. She bombarded him with question after question. This was getting annoying…

Lots of the questions were about her husband . . . Yamucha could help but think the small man who was miles away in sick bed. How he craves to soothe his pain just as Kuririn did for him those years before the Cell. Yamucha's heartbeat accelerated at the thought of holding Kuririn again.

He detected Juuhachigou gazing at him peculiarly.

"Oh, what is it?" he asked.

". . ." she stared at him steadily for a moment.

"Nothing. Are you ready now?"She asked.

"Um, yeah…"

She walked a fair distance away from him and faced him.

"I'm going to take it up a notch. You don't mind?"

He rose from his spot and fell into his fighting stance, "Bring it!"

She came at him at a speed at a higher speed. Her fist came so fast, he barely had the time to raise his arms to block it. The punch made contact with his forearm. The force behind it was enough to send him backward and down to the ground.

That blow . . .! She nearly shattered his arm.

Juuhachigou paused.

"Sorry. Did I hurt you?" She said flatly. "I forgot. You're not as strong as Kuririn."

Was she _mocking_ him? It's hard to detect sarcasm with that emotionless tone she has.

Yamucha clutched his arm and bit back a wail of pain. They both know he's weaker than her but he still didn't want to show it. He got up, "Don't worry, I'm fine. Let's go on."

She didn't waste a moment and she charge at him.

'_Too fast!'_

This time, she didn't miss her mark and her fist rammed into his gut.

"Uh-..Ugh," Yamucha crumbled to his knees.

"I don't understand it." She said in bogus bewilderment, "I'm holding back as much as I can. Come on, I didn't hit you _that_ hard. Get up." She ordered.

He hugged his stomach and gasped for air. Okay, this time he really knew she was mocking him.

'_Holding back, my ass. That was on purpose, you tin-toy bitch!'_

Then it dawn on him.

A trap? Did he just fall into a trap?

'_Well, duh. And you were stupid enough fall into it.'_ A voice in his scolded him.

He began to plan for a route to escape and hopelessly realized he could never outrun her.

'_No, stay calm. She's just messing around with you…like a cat would with a mouse…'_

"That's enough. I should head on home…"

"What? Are you bore with me now?"She menacingly circled him.

"Tell me what you think of Kuririn." she asked out the blue again.

"We're best friends. He's a good guy and you're lucky to have married him. He's--"

"Don't give me that. You're hiding something. Tell me want you _really_ think."

"I don't get what d'you mean."

She knelt down and stared at him as though someone would a wounded animal.

Her chin resting on the palm of her hand she gazed at him through her merciless eyes.

"Do you know how much Kuririn means to me? Kuririn…is the sweetest person I've ever met. I thought such a thing never existed in men. I guess I was wrong." The tiniest of smile waver on her face. But then it was gone and her stone-cold face was steadfastly in place again. "To have someone try to take him from me…it hurts."

She disappeared from the spot she sat and the next thing he knew she was right behind him. Out of his fighter's reflex, Yamucha tried to strike her. But she caught his fist and grabbed his arm.

"At first, I thought it was me you wanted because it made senses."

"What the hell—argg!" Yamucha growled. She twisted his arm painfully and his face was pressed into the sand.

"Don't interrupt me." She said in a whisper, "The more I watched you, the more it became clear. I had to be sure before I did anything. Why do you think I was asking you all those questions?"

Yamucha spat sand out of his mouth. "Do you have a wire loose!? I don't know what you're rambling about…"

She scoffed and said closer into his ear.

"I may not sense ki, like you and Kuririn do, but I can sense body heat and heart rhythms. And your body heat rises and your heart quickens whenever you look at him. You _want_ him."

Yamucha paled at those words. He was right about her. She knew…

"Let me go!" he tried to struggled of her grip but she held him down with a solid hold.

"So, you like men. You want to fuck my husband, is that it?"She said in callous monotone.

The angry side of him wanted to say, 'I already have!', but the coward in him kept him silence.

It wasn't a good idea to provoke her.

This woman can easily kill him, dispose of his body, go back to Kuririn and act like nothing had happened. Doing his best to control his tongue, he remained speechless.

But she wasn't going to take silence as answer.

"You're holding back something right now. I want to hear it from you…say it."

She drew back her fist and grinded it in the base of his spine. Pain rocketed up his backbone and he screamed.

"Now…do you have something to say to me?"She said condescendingly to him.

Fury took over Yamucha's terror. How dare she…do this to him? '_You're enjoying this, aren't you, you high and mighty wretch. Don't look down on me. . . I'm not afraid of you!' _

"You want the truth, _huh_?" there was no point in hiding it now.

"You thought--You thought I wanted _you_?"A mad, breathless laugh rippled throughout his body. "You're so shallow…who would want to be with a mecha monster like you?

"Expect Kuririn, of course. He loves too much and too easily …but Kuririn isn't your dog! You can't tie him to a fence and expect him to stay there, waiting for you. He deserves better!"

Yamucha wheezed to catch his breath. He gathering up his strength, he bellowed,

"I HATE you!" He raised his face from the sand and he glared into her icy eyes. "I've always hated you . . ." he growled at her, "Why should a thing like you have him? You're not even human!"

Her emotionless face changed, anger flicker in her eyes.

She stood over him, raised her foot and stomped down on his hand. Yamucha felt several of his fingers snap.

"Is that what you and your friends think of me? That I'm a thing, a monster, huh?" She rammed her foot into his ribcage.

"Arggh!" Yamucha could now taste blood in his mouth.

Yamucha curled up into a ball, whimpering and cowering at her feet.

She kicked his body over onto his back and placed her foot on his neck.

'_She's really going to kill me now.'_ Yamucha struggled to suck in air.

"I'll show you how much a monster I can be if I see you near Kuririn again!" with that statement she pressed her foot down hard on Yamucha's windpipe. He gagged and writhed beneath her boot.

"Kuririn is _mine_." She said darkly. "Stay away from him. You better not call him either. You got that? No contact whatsoever or I will bash you skull in! Do you understand me, you over-the-hill pretty boy?"

What…? What is this? She's offering mercy… in return; he can't see Kuririn again…

His heart seized up.

Give up Kuririn? No…NEVER!

He was ready to spit in her face and call her a wide assortment of vile names, but then he looked into her eyes.

He never thought such a beautiful woman could look so demonic. She will not only kill him if he refuses, she will make him suffer beyond belief.

Helplessly, he knew there was nothing else he could do to avoid that.

He grew meek. "Y-yes." He managed to say. As soon that word hissed pass his lips she removed her boot. Yamucha coughed and gasped for air.

"Good. I'm glad to see you know your limitations. This is the last I want to see of you."

Yamucha watched as she flew away in the direction they came from—back to her husband...

He tried to get up but pain shot throughout his body as he tried to move.

He sulked down back onto the ground, still sniveling from the beating he just took. Yamucha felt lower than the dirt he lied on.

"Kuririn…"

/o/

He used the capsule air-car had with him to drive himself to the hospital

His arm was dislocated, four of his fingers were broken, and a few of his ribs were fractured too.

Now it was bitch to breathe and his dominate hand was unless.

He's worth it…Kuririn is worth all of this pain.

In the evening at his place the phone rang. He answered it,

"Hey, Yamucha." He heard Kuririn.

"Kuririn." He breathed; it was so nice just to hear his voice.

"Yamucha-san, there's something—"

"Kuririn?" Yamucha heard a different voice on the other end: Juuhachigou's "What are you doing up. You still have a fever…Who is that on the phone?"

"Just Yamucha-san."

"Oh, tell him I said, 'hello.'" She said in a casual fashion. But that still sent fearful chills down Yamucha's spine.

"Juu-chan, says hi." Kuririn chimed in his ear.

"I heard. Listen, I'm a little busy now. I--I have to go."

"…. Okay, I'll call back later." He said calmly

**Click** Kuririn hanged up but Yamucha still sat there with the phone clutched to his ear. What he just said to him now was a reflex out of fear. He was terrified of his wife more than ever.

"I won't let this stop me . . ."

His mind was set on this. He wasn't going to let him go.

"I'll find a way!"

But a day later…

The phone rang. Yamucha was asleep at the time and still recovering. He was barely awake when he heard it ringing.

When he woke and saw he had a new message.

"You have one new message---**Beep**---'Hello, Yamucha-san?'" his ears perk-up when he heard Kuririn say his name.

"I… I'm sorry but…" Kuririn sighed "I can't see you anymore. Please don't come to the Kame house, Juu-chan…. T-things between us have gotten better a-and I don't think you should come there anymore," There was another long pause then Kuririn said hoarsely "I'm sorry…" There was a click and the message ended.

Did time stop?

Did he heard wrong?

He listened to the message again and again, hoping somehow the machine made a mistake.

No, there was no mistake.

He picked up the receiver and started dialing Kuririn's number. He was halfway through when he paused. If Juuhachigou answer the phone, he's dead.

"Juuhachigou." He spat her name as though it was a vile curse. He slammed the phone back down.

She did this. She forced Kuririn to say these things to him. It's all her fault!

He hates her. He wishes she was dead… Yamucha never had such a strong desire to have someone gone.

But how can he… he's nothing but a bug to her.

He mind fell into hopelessness. As the days went by, and his wounds and bones mended, he thought of her face.

The way she looked down on him although he was worm. This violated his everyday thought and fanned the flames of his hate for her.

He is a worm. There's nothing he can do against her.

Wait…

She does have a weakness.

That controller Bulma showed him once. It can immobilize her and make her vulnerable to attacks as weak as his. But Kuririn crushed it…no…

Bulma had this theory that the deactivation device might still work on Cell since he was made up of Juunanagou and Juuhachigou. But she then she came across something in her records that said it was a futile effort and she tossed it away somewhere.

He was in her workstation with her when she made a second one.

Shit, that was more than two years ago. If he only can remember where she put it. . .

/o/

In the dead of night, Yamucha snuck into Bulma's workstation.

Even though they had broken up, he still had a set of keys to certain parts of Capsule Corp. Bulma is always the busy type and wouldn't bother to ask for them back or change the locks.

He entered the place with ease and he scoffed at the security cameras; those things have been broken for years.

He started his search and took his time so he would not disturb anything that could be noticed by Bulma in the morning.

The first thing he spotted was a set of Capsule Houses tucked away at the bottom of one drawer.

"Bulma…you spoiled brat …when are gonna learn not to leave your things lying around? Well, old habits die hard," he muttered to himself as he pocketed a set of Capsule Houses.

Great, he was falling back into his old bandit ways.

Two hours of sorting through blueprints, bits and parts of machinery and empty capsules, he found it.

/o/

It was so small and almost jestingly cute. It was a tiny remote with an antenna and a bright red button in the middle.

All he needs to do is push that button within a 10 meter range ratios of his adversary and she will be at his mercy.

"She can't do this to me…" he stared down at the controller on his coffee table that was next to a bottle of brandy.

Yamucha downed the last of his liquor and helped himself to some more.

He was plotting how to get close enough to use this. Every scenario he dreamt up brought him a tiny leap of joy. He will follow her and once she was far enough from Kuririn, he will use this on her. He'll destroy every part of her so nothing can be found. Yamucha will have to keep his distances; her body heat senses must have limitations. But then again, she might be foolhardy enough to let him get close enough. Oh, what a surprise he will have for her.

"I won't let you get away with this. You had this coming for long time, Juu-chan. "

She wants to take it all away from him… the way his body felt against his. Those moments of feeling his chest raise and fall with each breath and having his energy close to him. And the way Kuririn blushes when he touches his cheek.

All this meant everything to him and she wants to take it from him. . . It's unforgivable.

"She can't keep me away from you, Kuririn. Maybe I should kick _her_ skull in." he sneered at the thought.

A strange giddiness had filled him and he realized he had felt like this before. Feeling so gleeful over something so twisted and –evil…

He hadn't felt this way since the night he rape--…

Yamucha's insides went cold. Any twisted joy he felt vanished.

Selfishness and bitterness have poisoned his soul and his way of thinking.

'_I'm doing it again…'_

"I'm not sorry for that!" Anger banished that moment of remorsefulness.

He was longer going to lie to himself. He enjoyed that and maybe he will enjoy killing Juuhachi just as much as that night.

Destroying her—watching her turn to dust would make him feel so much better but… simultaneously it would destroy Kuririn.

"But I want her dead!"He growled out fiercely. The means for his revenge were staring at him right in his face.

Kuririn was hopelessly in love with her. Even when he was alone the former monk, he can see thoughts of her running through his mind. Each time she returned, it was like the sun had came back to illuminate Kuririn's world. If she was gone forever, what will happen to him? He will be devastated beyond believe. . .

However, if he is destroyed, it'll be all the easier to have him.

Desire flash in his eyes. Yes, Kuririn will instantly reach out for him for comfort. Yamucha can dry his tears as he has done before.

'_He'll want me—no—__**need**__ me then.'_ With both Goku and Juuhachigou gone, Yamucha will be everything in Kuririn's world. Kuririn will look at him and only think of him and no one else.

That would be paradise but… would he want a broken, miserable Kuririn?

Stressed, Yamucha raked his fingers through his hair.

All this boiled down to Kuririn.

He seeing Kuririn depressed pains him so badly. Nothing gave him more joy than seeing Kuririn happy.

If that's so… if he really loves Kuririn, all he should care about is his happiness…right? And nothing made Kuririn happier than Juuhachigou…

Kuririn loves her… more than he loves him.

"Kuririn. . ."Yamucha's body slumped on the couch

His passion for revenge fizzled out like a flame caught in a heavy downpour.

Juuhachigou should be grateful for her husband's loving heart, for it was the only thing that kept Yamucha from ripping her apart. This man could not stand seeing that broken.

He poured another drink and tried not to wish for things to be different.

Yamucha sat quiet and alone, grieving his hopes and dreams that were all dashed away.

**TBC**

The next chapter is all about Juuhachi and where the heck she's been all this time! Look forward to it. And if you're wonder what the ?surprise? love interest for Yamucha is, she—he—it with come in the chapter after next chapter or so. Definitely, it's not an OC.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
